All Hope Fails
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Sequel To Danny And The Avatar, read that first or you will be confused! Danny and Aang travel into the Earth Kingdom to find an earth bending teacher for Aang, but along the way they discover new friends, enemies, and a way to destroy the Fire Nation...
1. Omashu Again

**This is a continuation of Danny and the Avatar, and please for the sake of my writing please pretend Zhao perished in an accidental trip down the stairs, and I can think of plenty of ways to get around Yue (mysterious grin) and remember, as stated in the first book Danny and Aang will meet two new friends, both masters in earth bending, and both are a ton of trouble to the gang and won't exactly get along, and for a warning there will be some DS and I will not be able to live with myself if I didn't have Sokka try to flirt with both Jazz and, most painfully, Sam! Don't own ATLA or DP. And also for those of you who have not seen the show I am going to start putting small notes on the bottom detailing in stuff that was missed and won't be mentioned.**

Danny sighed in relief as he saw the familiar woods once more. They had been traveling for a month or so over water and were finally nearing Omashu. When they were a little ways away Sokka had them land Appa so they could walk with 'dignified poise' into the city.

However when they began to overcome the final hill Sokka stopped at the top "Welcome to Oma…oh no" he stopped and whispered. Danny, Jazz, and Sam exchanged nervous glances before rushing to the top. There at the top a giant Fire Nation flag flapped gracefully over the entrance to the smoking city.

Sam grabbed Danny's arm while Katara did the same to Aang "We have to move on, it's not safe" Katara said. Aang shook his head "Not without Bumi" he said stubbornly. Danny stepped forward "Bumi is a friend, if there is a small chance he is in there would you just leave him to the Fire Nation?" he asked.

Everyone exchanged nervous glances but then bowed their heads in defeat "Alright but do we have to take the sewer again?" Sokka asked. Aang grinned evilly.

__

**Line break**

Sokka trudged behind the others with his nose plugged "I just had to asked" he muttered as the sewage went into him. Sam, Danny, and Jazz were working together to create a front line passage while Aang and Katara kept what ever got through off of them.

However Sokka got stuck in the back of the group and continuously got smothered in the sewage water. After a few minutes they arrived once more at the sewage hatch. Everyone climbed out while brushing off their clothes "Well that wasn't to bad, not even as bad as the first time" Katara remarked.

Sam raised an eyebrow "I don't think I wanna know" she said. Suddenly Sokka the slime monster crawled out, covered in, well, slime. Katara sighed and her, Danny, Sam, and Aang all combined their water bending, curtsey of a barrel in their ally, to wash him off.

Then Jazz, Danny, and Aang used air bending with their staffs to dry him. However he had some things sticking to his face this time. He noticed and screamed "Things are on my face! They are going to destroy me!" he shouted.

Aang quickly tackled him to be quiet before taking them off. Sam smirked and looked at Danny "Doesn't this seem so familiar" she said. Danny smiled "Tucker, you know, I wonder if we'll see him around here" he said.

Jazz shrugged. Suddenly three guards rounded the corner "Hey! What are you kids doing out past curfew!" one of them demanded. The teens grouped around Aang, and Jazz, to Danny's surprise, blocked him from view.

Aang put a little hat thing on and Jazz motioned for Danny to put his hood on "We apologize sir, we got a little lost and are heading home right now" Katara said. Nervously they turned around "Wait, what's wrong with him?" one guard asked, pointing to Sokka's marks left by the pentepus.

Katara looked at them carefully "he has, uh, Pentapox!" she said quickly. The guard reached forward "Um, I wouldn't do that, it's very contagious!" she said. Suddenly Sokka decided to play the act, looking very sick "Oh it's so awful I'm dying" he said as he clutched at his face.

Katara's face brightened "And deadly!" she said. The guards took a step back "I think I've heard of that, didn't your cousin die of Pentapox?" one asked. The guards shivered "You're right, uh, lets get out of here!" one shouted before they ran off.

__

**Line break**

A few minutes later the gang was walking along a wall thing while Danny fell back to walk with Jazz "Why did you want me to get my hood on?" he asked. Jazz sighed and pulled a paper out of her outfit "Back at the air temple I found this in town" she said. Danny saw a Fire Nation wanted poster with his picture "The Phantom Bender? That's what they're calling me?" he asked.

Jazz shrugged "I don't know but hold on to that" she said. Suddenly they were interrupted as some rocks went down a hill towards a small family. Aang airbended the boulders away and Danny saw the family look up "_The resistance_" he heard one woman shout.

Instantly they took off running while trying to deflect attacks from a Gothic girl who began chasing them. After they hit a dead end Danny and Aang turned to fight back. Luckily the ground underneath them went sliding underground.

The group all fell into a tangled mess, right into the very hideout of the resistance…

__

**Line break**

The group split up a ways at that point. Aang wanted to talk with the general along with Katara and Sokka while Jazz and Danny thought to inform Sam on his little fame. As soon as she saw it however he regretted it "Your on a _wanted_ poster! Danny you have to be more careful now! Wear your hood up where ever you go or change your looks or go around as Phantom" she said.

Danny motioned for her to be quiet "Look, Clockwork is the one who turned me into the Phantom Bender which means there is a purpose" he said quietly. Sam fell silent and fumed for a bit.

Suddenly Danny picked up on Sokka's next words with his sensitive ghost hearing. Quickly he whirled around "oh no he didn't" he said with a smirked.

__

**Line break**

Danny smirked as the villagers became covered in the pesky 'Pentapox' and looking very sickly. However Danny and Aang looked normal.

Jazz shot them a concerned glance "Are you two coming?" she asked. Both boys shook their heads "We need to find Bumi" Aang said. Danny nodded and together they took off into the sky with their gliders to go in pursuit to look for Bumi.

__

**Line break**

Later Danny returned to the camp. He briefly noticed that Aang had found Bumi's pet but no Bumi. Suddenly he did a double take as he saw Katara cooing a small child "Um Katara?" he asked.

Katara smiled "He kinda came with us and I'm the only person who wants to watch him" she explained. Danny nodded as he saw the Fire Nation symbol on his clothes "I can see why" he muttered. Slowly he sat down by Sam and Aang (who by the way looked upset).

Danny looked at Aang "Don't worry, we'll find that crazy king even if I have to tear the town apart" he said. Aang smiled in gratitude "thanks Danny" he said. Danny opened his mouth to say something when a hawks screech drove through the sky, echoing in the mountains they were hidden in.

he curiously watched as a messenger hawk delivered a message to the leader "It's from the governor, he thinks we kidnapped his son and is willing to make a trade for King Bumi" he said. Instantly the night quieted.

__

**Line break**

Danny and Aang walked at the head of the group. Above them Bumi was being lowered on a cable in a metal box "Hello everybody" he called. Aang smiled warmly at the sight.

Then they all turned their attention to the three strange girls approaching. These three were new looking to Danny though one of them seemed strangely familiar to him. Cautiously the gang stopped "Give us back king Bumi!" Aang shouted.

The Gothic girl from earlier stepped forward "Do you have my brother?" she asked. Sokka stepped forward with the young baby. Suddenly one of the girls stepped forward "You know, a thought just occurred to me, we are trading a toddler for an old and powerful earth bending king?" she questioned.

The Gothic girl narrowed her eyes and stepped forward "Your right, the deals off!" she called as she motioned for Bumi to be taken away. Aang gasped and jumped up along with Danny. Unfortunately as they opened their gliders Aang's little hat came off while Danny's hood flew off of his face "The Avatar _and_ The Phantom Bender? This must be my lucky day" the girl in red said evilly.

Danny lost track as him and Aang began working to freeze the chains. Suddenly the evil girl came up and shot a blue fire blast at them. Danny and Aang deflected it and fell to the ground.

Luckily Danny was able to direct them onto a chute. Unfortunately the girl in red just followed suit and managed to get another chute. Aang laughed suddenly "Just like old times isn't it Bumi?" he asked.

Danny looked at Bumi who seemed to be trying to get his attention "Aang! I need to talk to you!" he shouted. Aang closed his eyes "It's good to see you too!" he said over the wind. Danny flinched when that other girl came up alongside them.

Quickly he used his own fire bending to direct her blue one away. Suddenly the two paths both of them were on joined and Aang tried to get rid of her by sending an air blast that she calmly shot through. Both boys ducked as she shot another blue fire blast at the two.

Swiftly Danny began to use air bending to go faster and was soon joined by Aang. Danny then noticed they were going under some beams so he used air bending to destroy the beams. Both sighed in relief as the container she was in came out empty.

However the chase pursued as she jumped out from where she had ducked. They both ducked as another bout of blue flame came their way. Then Appa came up along them.

Swiftly they bended off the chute, missing landing Bumi's metal prison by inches. They landed roughly in another chute and went down trying to keep standing. Then Bumi bended a small mountain that blocked a giant wheel of blue fire from burning them to a crisp.

Aang looked at him in shock "You could earth bend!? All along?" he asked. Danny rolled his eyes "Well, they didn't cover my face" Bumi replied cheerfully. Then he bended himself to a stop on a stone hill.

Aang looked down "I don't understand, why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you Bumi?" he asked angrily. Danny sighed, preparing for a long lecture "Listen to me Aang and Danny, there are options in fighting called jing, it's a choice on how you direct your energy" he said.

Danny nodded while Aang rolled his eyes "I know, there's positive jing while your attacking and negative jing when your retreating" he said. Bumi smiled "And nuetrojing, where you do, nothing!" he said. Aang looked in confusion while Danny nodded "so there's three jings" Danny stated.

Bumi looked thoughtful "Actually there are eighty five but lets focus on the third jing, nuetrojing is the key to earth bending, it involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike" he told them. A look of realization crossed both boys face "That's why you surrendered" Aang said in realization. Bumi nodded "And that's why I can't leave now" he said .

Aang looked downcast "don't worry Aang, we'll find you a teacher" Danny said. Bumi nodded "Your teacher will be someone who has mastered nuetrojing, you need to find someone who waits and listens before striking" he explained.

Suddenly Momo climbed up Aang's arm "Looks like Momo has mastered a few jings himself" he joked. Momo caught sight of Bumi's head and freaked. Danny smirked at the reaction "good bye Aang and Danny, I'll see you when the time is right" he said.

Then with a laugh he earth bended himself up the chute and away from the two boys just as Appa appeared behind them with Katara, Sokka, Sam, and Jazz on him.

__

**Line break**

Later that night Aang and Danny quietly lowered the young baby behind his parents while they weren't looking. Then quickly they airbended himself on the roof and watched.

Danny smiled when the woman turned around and gasped in happiness "Tom Tom!" she said as she went to hug the happy baby. Both Danny and Aang sighed before taking off into the night…**Okay, this is the first edition of ATLA fun facts! Or not. Well first off Aang can go into what is called the Avatar State which is an all powerful state in which every single past Avatar focuses their energy through his body making him all powerful. The bad side? If he is killed while in the Avatar state then the Avatar will cease to exist forever.**


	2. Swamps? Or Futures?

Yay! The creepy yet magical swamp is here, and I have found a way to predict certain events that are going to happen, pay very close attention to some particular details! Don't own ATLA or DP

__

Danny watched Aang slowly as he appeared to fall into a trance, staring off into the swamp below them. It ran for hundreds of miles beneath them, never seeming to end. Danny's eyes narrowed as Aang subconsciously began to lower Appa towards the ominous trees below.

Suddenly Sokka looked up from sharpening his boomerang as they began to reach the trees "Aang what are you doing?" he asked. Aang jerked out of his thoughts and looked up "Huh?" he said. Sokka shook his head "Why are we lowering?" he asked.

Aang looked at him in confusion "We were lowering? I didn't even notice" he said. Sokka slapped his forehead "Are you noticing now!?" he yelled as Appa began to brush the leaves. Aang slightly had Appa go higher "Hey guys, I know this is going to sound strange but I think the swamp is calling me, like it wants me to land" he said.

Sam snorted and looked down "No offence to the swamp, I mean personally I would love to see the exotic plants but there isn't exactly enough land to land on" she said. Everyone but Aang and Danny nodded in agreement. Aang took one last look at the swamp "Well, if everyone feels so strongly about this, then, bye swamp" he said before having Appa fly higher.

Suddenly out of nowhere a tornado appeared, raging behind them. Furiously Appa flew to get away from the raging storm while Aang, Danny, and Jazz created an air bubble around them. They struggled to hold it but eventually ended up losing control and flying in separate directions into the swamp below.

Sokka, Aang, and Katara went one way. Danny, Sam, and Jazz went another. Appa and Momo then went the third.

Danny groaned and stood up "Where are the others?" he asked. Everyone tensed as silence hit them hard. Danny sighed in defeat "We had better start walking" he muttered.

Swiftly the two girls walked after him into the foggy mist of the swamp…

**__**

Line break

After a while of walking they decided to set up for camp but they sat by each other, keeping each other warm. Sam wouldn't let them build a fire due to 'Damages to the environment' as she put it. Danny shivered as strange noises pierced through the silence around them.

Slowly they began to relax and doze off, ignoring their surroundings. Unfortunately that wasn't wise since vines slowly wrapped around them, the group completely oblivious. Suddenly the vines yanked the three startled teens in opposite directions.

Danny swiftly airbended himself out of the vines and took off through the trees. But when he finally stopped, Sam and Jazz were nowhere to be found…

**__**

Line break

Sam swiftly halted the vines movements with her own water bending before taking off, trying to catch sight of any one familiar in the dark woods. Unfortunately all she found was an empty clearing. Wrapping her arms in cold and slight fear at the strangeness of the swamp, she continued on.

All the while scary stories about swamps she had read in her books flashed through her mind…

**__**

Line break

Jazz, like Danny, swiftly airbended herself out of the vines grip and swiftly took off in the direction she thought was were their camp had been. She figured it would be logical for them to meet up there. Unfortunately she couldn't see a thing through the dark, only the vines swaying in the wind.

Nervously Jazz moved on, the swamp gave her an eerie feeling and she knew that she just had to get out of there soon…

**__**

Line break

Danny had given up air bending and was now fighting his way through the tangles of the vines. Above the sun, now shining, was very thin through the deep canopy. Suddenly Danny heard a familiar laugh.

Swiftly he turned around, not knowing whether or not to believe his eyes or not for there floated his cousin, Danni Phantom. Of course she looked different, she had on red clothing of the Fire Nation and her hair was white with a black streak going through the middle and smaller black streaks here and there.

Her eyes, to Danny's surprise, were not her ghostly green either, instead they were pleading in one deep sky blue and one emerald green that mirrored his own "Please rescue me" she whispered before vanishing.

Danny stared in shock at the spot before leaping through the trees, glider in hand…

**__**

Line break

Sam whirled around towards the bushes. Immediately she prepared for an attacker as she walked towards the noise. She leapt through the bushes but to her surprise she found nothing.

For a moment she stared in confusion. Finally she shrugged and turned to find herself face to face with Danny, but this wasn't the Danny who was here. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw Dark Dan standing there.

But he wasn't anything how Danny described him, he looked sad and distant. Suddenly he locked red eyes into Sam's eyes "You let me become this, why did you leave" he whispered before fading away. Sam fought hard to bite back tears, she was a Goth and Goths didn't cry.

Unfortunately as she turned and ran from the spot she couldn't help a single tear falling down her cheek…

**__**

Line break

Jazz nervously watched her step. The swamp around her seemed empty and eerie. Danny, Sam, or any of the others were no where in sight.

Jazz shivered in fear, but she couldn't stop, she couldn't let her little brother down. Around her noises sounded, and very eerily as well. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

However when she opened them she came face to face with Danny, but it was the Danny she knew during the Disasteroid event. He had the white streak running through his hair and tears streaming down his face. He looked up at her with pleading eyes "You failed me Jazz! You let me get rid of my powers so the earth could be destroyed!" he shouted in anguish before vanishing on the spot.

Jazz stared at the spot in horror "No, No I never fail!" she shouted to nothing.

Tears clung to her cheeks as she ran off into the swamp…

**__**

Line break

Now, this is Sokka's because it will be different with Yue not being part of the story.

Sokka cut his way angrily through the vines, complaining the whole way. Suddenly he heard a noise and whipped towards the source.

His mouth widened as he saw Aang's creepy friend Danny's sister standing in a black shirt and teal pants with her head band in the same color.

Yet she looked distant and sad "You must protect me Sokka" she whispered. Sokka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

Slowly Sokka sighed in relief before turning around to come face to face with her once more. He stumbled back in fear and found himself looking at only the swamp around him.

Swiftly in confusion he continued on…

**__**

Line break

Once more Danny heard something but this time it sounded like sobbing, rather than his cousins laugh. Swiftly Danny took off towards the noise, preparing himself to attack. He quickly lunged out of the bushes at the startled girl and together they went tumbling down a huge root into another clearing where another girl was just walking out of the clearing and one boy was standing.

Just seconds later screams were heard and two other people came flying out of the vines, flying into the group causing them to become a tangled mess. Danny looked around and breathed a sigh of relief, other then Appa and Momo, every one was hear. Then he caught sight of Jazz's face, she was the one who had been crying.

And to his utter shock Sam seemed upset about something as well "Jazz? Sam? What's wrong?" he asked. Everyone turned to the startled girls who wiped away their tears "Nothing, it was n-nothing" Sam said shakily. Danny folded his arms "Sam, you're a Goth, Goths don't cry unless it's really big" he said.

Sam lowered her head in defeat "I thought I saw you, dark you" she said quietly. Jazz then let out a strangled gasp "I also saw you, but after you lost your powers, you said I failed you" she said quietly. Danny stared in shock "Well looks like we now have two delusional people in the group" Sokka said sarcastically.

Aang shook his head "I thought I saw a girl I had never seen before" he said. Katara looked down "I thought I saw mom" she said. Danny looked around thoughtfully "And I thought I saw Danielle, but she looked different, as though she was in trouble, and not quite herself" he said.

Sokka looked away "Look, we're all just hungry and thought we saw things" he said. Katara's head snapped in his direction "You mean you saw some one too?" she asked. Sokka looked away with a light blush "I would rather not say" he said.

Danny shrugged. Suddenly a giant vine monster flew out from the water. Swiftly it reached over a long hand and grabbed Sokka, pulling it against his body.

Quickly the others wasted no time in going to Sokka's defense. Sam and Katara worked together to slice the monster with water bending while Aang, Danny, and Jazz did the same with air bending. Suddenly the vine monster whipped out a third hand and blasted Danny into a tree where he rolled into the water and remained motionless.

Sam snarled in rage and froze the area where Sokka was stuck. Aang then leapt up and blasted a hole in the middle. And with Sokka free the gang doubled there attacks that were increased when Danny came to and launched both air and water attacks at it.

Suddenly as Aang and Danny cut the head with the air blasts caused by their staffs, the vines fell towards the ground to reveal a man who promptly gave up bending "Why did you attack us!?" Sokka shouted. The man looked slightly annoyed "Because you come in and destroy the nature with your weapons" he said. Sam looked horrified as Aang stepped up "But if you only wanted to destroy us then why did you call us here?" he asked.

The man laughed "I did no such thing" he said. Jazz looked confused "But wasn't it you who created the tornado that tossed us down here?" She asked. The man grinned "I only bend the water in the plants" he said.

Jazz looked nervous at being wrong while Sokka looked at her funny "Jazz, your hanging with the Avatar, things like that happen a lot" he said. Sam smirked "And don't forget the 'Phantom Bender' over here" she said, motioning to Danny who looked wary. Sokka tossed a distrustful glance back at him as the man looked startled "The Avatar and Phantom Bender? Come with me" he said.

Warily the group followed him to the center of the swamp where a giant tree stood cowering above the rest. Danny listened intently as the man explained how every thing was connected, just as the four nations and the world was one big thing. Danny suddenly raised an eyebrow as a question was brought up about their visions.

The man explained how the visions were of people they had lost or loved. Danny perked up an eyebrow "But in my vision I had never seen her like that, I know who it is but for her to get to that state would take more than she has been through" he said.

Aang nodded in agreement "And I have _never _seen the girl from my vision" he said. The man smiled "Think about what I just told you" he said. Both boys did so "Time is an allusion" Aang muttered.

Danny suddenly looked nervous "So for Aang it's some one he will meet and for me I will see her like that?" he asked, suddenly fearing for Danni.

Unfortunately the feeling worsened as the man nodded. Suddenly Sam looked closely at the man "So do you know how we find Aang's pets?" she asked. Aang thought for a second "Everything is connected" he said as he put a hand on the tree.

Suddenly both his and Danny's eyes flashed white and both of them saw a trail run through the swamp to where Appa and Momo were being captured by creepy swamp men. Both boys shot up "We have to hurry, they're in trouble!" Aang shouted…

**__**

Line break

Easily Danny and Aang raced to the scene, cutting through the net that dragged Appa. Danny then used his own air bending to release Momo from his miniature bag prison. The swamp men then water bended a giant wave to hit them.

Luckily Sam and Katara came at that moment and together the four of them steadily kept the wave at bay "Hey! Your water benders!" Katara said happily. The water bender looked exited and the wave dropped down "You two? That means we akin!" he said happily. Katara then looked thoroughly disgusted at that fact.

**__**

Line break

Later they sat at a large fire eating (to Sam's disgust) fish and bugs on a stick. Sokka looked over to them "See, I hope this has taught you a lesson, there is nothing mystical about this swamp" he told Katara. Apparently they had spent a few hours arguing over it while they were split up.

One of the swamp guys sat across from them "Ah but it is mystical, the swamp is a dangerous place full of wonder" he said. Sokka rolled his eyes while Sam looked around with a rare twinkle in her eye. But off some ways in the distance a bird let out a shrill whistle before the swamp grew into a deadly silence outside of their circle…

Yue is a Water Tribe princess that Sokka met in the Northern Water Tribe in the series. But since he never went in my version she won't appear. She actually became the moon spirit so in a sense she kinda died in Sokka's arms. She later appears in other episodes and was supposed to be in this one but as you can see, not if I can help it!


	3. Finding Friends New And Old

**This chapter should please many of you, and sorry if some of the characters seem a bit OOC, don't own ATLA or DP, and Aang's glider was never actually seen in this episode so instead I will pretend him, Jazz, and Danny left them on Appa so don't be alarmed when they aren't mentioned.**

Danny stared angrily at Sokka, he was trying to decide on whether or not he wanted to buy a bag. After a while he finally decided to get it and annoyed Danny followed Katara and Aang off, Jazz and Sam close behind.

Suddenly a man walked up to Aang with a small flyer in hand "Hey, you kids like earth bending? Then check out Master Yu's earth bending academy, first lessons free" he said before vanishing. Jazz smiled "Hey, maybe he can teach you earth bending" she said.

Aang looked at her from under his hat. Danny also lifted up his hood a bit so he could see. It was the only way to be safe now with all the crazy fire benders every where. Aang smiled as he looked at the flyer.

_**Line break**_

Later Danny and the others waited outside of the academy for Aang. He was taking his free lesson. Suddenly they heard a small crash inside and together they exchanged knowing smirks and shook there heads.

Then Aang walked out while trying to get some dirt out of his ear "Not the one?" Katara questioned. Aang rolled his eyes "Not the one" he confirmed. Suddenly some boys walked out "I think that the boulder is going to win that belt in earth rumble six" one said. The other shook his head "Not really, he's going to have to fight through the best earth benders in the world to get that belt" the other said. Danny ran up to them "excuse me but where is this tournament" he asked.

The boys each glared at him "We're not telling any one who's not as cool as us" they said. Danny crossed his arms "Oh and who's cooler than you?" he asked, slightly mad. The boys laughed "No one" they said before walking off.

Danny's eyes briefly glowed green before Sam put her hand on his shoulder "I'll take care of them" she said. Danny looked at her in shock before nodding. He walked back to Aang and the others as Sam ran after the boys.

After a few minutes she came back out with the location "Wow, how'd you get them to tell you?" Aang questioned. Sam shrugged, batting her eyelids very unGoth-like "I have my ways" she said easily. Swiftly they walked off but not before Danny had an invisible duplicate see what she did.

He had to work hard to hold back his laughter at the sight of the two boys frozen horizontally to the walls before he absorbed it and followed the others.

_**Line break**_

Later that night they walked in "Hey front row seats, I wonder why no ones sitting here?" Jazz asked. Suddenly her question was answered as a boulder was tossed by them "That's why sis" Danny stated. She sat down, slightly shaken at the fact of nearly being crushed.

Danny then grew bored as the tournament started with some guy called Xin Fu being the 'referee' person…thing. It was basically a bending version of wrestling only much more dangerous. Danny noted that Sokka was obsessed with the Boulder while all he did was use luck. Apparently Aang was under the same opinion.

Suddenly Danny froze as they called on the champion, The Blind Bandit and her assistant The Body Guard. Danny heard Jazz and Sam gasp in the same way as they saw the Blind Bandit's assistant "Is that…_Tucker_!" Jazz asked.

Danny nodded slowly while Aang watched the careful way in which the Blind Bandit executed her attacks. Tucker merely stood off to the side. He wore strange earth kingdom clothing Danny hadn't seen before (imagine the Dai Li on Tucker). Finally she defeated the boulder with out even breaking a sweat and the guys in charge called out to see if any two people would like to team up against the two. Bravely Danny and Aang volunteered.

Danny saw Tucker's mouth drop open at the sight of him walking onto the platform. However before they could talk Danny had to dodge an attack the Blind Bandit sent at both him and Aang. Swiftly and easily they dodged with air bending but finally they were forced to airbend the two earth benders off stage.

Anxiously Danny and Aang tried to catch up to them but the Blind Bandit just kept on walking while Tucker at least sent an apologetic glance back. Danny shot a small apologetic look back before the wall closed up.

_**Line break**_

Danny paced while Aang and Sam tried to figure out the whereabouts of the Blind Bandit. Sam came up to him smiling "We got it" she said. Aang and her then led the way to a fancy mansion where Aang, Danny, and Jazz airbended everyone over.

Unfortunately as soon as they touched the earth they were catapulted into some bushes, except Sokka who missed and landed on the dirt "What are you doing here Twinkle Toes" A young girl asked Aang "You recognize me?" he asked. Tucker came out from behind her staring coldly at Sokka, Aang and Katara "Yes, now why are you trespassing?" he asked, his voice unusually harsh.

Jazz gasped "Tucker!?" Danny, Sam, and Jazz said at once. Tucker didn't even get the chance to look as he was hugged by his three friends "Danny, Sam, Jazz?" he asked. The Blind Bandit glared at them "What's going on?" she asked.

Tucker smiled apologetically and stepped away from the group "These are the friends I told you about" he said. The Blind Bandit rolled her eyes. Then Aang stepped up "Hey, I was wondering if you could teach me earth bending, I'm the Avatar and I desperately need a teacher and my friend and the swamp guy from the magic swamp told me it would be you" he said.

Quickly Sokka put a hand over his mouth right in time for The Blind Bandit to catapult them out of the yard. Danny twitched "So that's how she plays, well lets try it at my game" Sam said, angry at being torn from her friend.

_**Line break**_

Sam sat in success at the table just a little ways away from Toph. They had used the front door thing with them being with both the Avatar and Phantom Bender, surprisingly they got an instant invitation to dinner along with Toph's earth bending teacher Master Yu, who also happened to be the guy who had tried to train Aang earlier.

The food was steadily being served but when some soup was given to Toph her father looked concerned "Blow on it, it's to hot" he said. Sam's eye twitched "Allow us" Danny and Aang said. Both of them swiftly bended two small air tornado's the joined to make one medium one, right above Toph's bowl, cooling it.

Everyone clapped in awe "So how long do you think this war will last?" Toph's mother asked. Danny tried desperately to catch Tucker's eye but from where he was standing, some ways behind Toph, he tried to avoid his eyes.

Suddenly Danny became aware of a small fight going on between Aang and Toph, sure the stuff looked accidental but it really wasn't. Later still they were all in a room provided by Toph's parents when Toph herself came through the door.

Aang jumped causing Tucker who was behind her to laugh "Relax, we want to speak to Danny and Aang" Tucker said casually. Cautiously the two followed them out to the back yard to where Toph gracefully maneuvered obstacles.

She talked with Aang while Tucker and Danny were walking just a bit away "So what are you doing here?" Danny asked Tucker. Tucker smiled "Clockwork, he said you would need help, explained the elements and said that eventually you would come with some one important to save Toph from her over protective parents" he said.

Danny laughed "So how did you become the Phantom Bender?" he asked. Danny rolled his eyes "Clockwork turned me into a fugitive before I even arrived here" he said. Tucker rolled his eyes "Figures" he said.

Danny looked at the stars "So you're an earth bender?" he asked. Tucker nodded "Yep, and I can now even see when my eyes are closed, me and Toph have a special ability to use earth bending to see, although I can see normally as well" he said.

Danny smiled. Suddenly Tucker froze "Someone's coming" him and Toph shouted at the same time. All four quickly got into bending stances but swiftly Toph, Tucker, and Aang were captured in metal containers while Danny was knocked to the ground, unconscious…

_**Line break**_

Tucker looked in boredom from where he was hanging. Xin Fu had captured them and knocked out Danny so he couldn't use his ghost powers. Finally he perked up as the gang showed up and Sokka tossed Xin Fu the money they won from the fight.

Xin Fu released both Tucker and Toph. However Aang and Danny were kept in the small cages "What about Aang and Danny?" Katara asked. Xin Fu smiled and unrolled two posters, one of Aang and one of Danny "I think the Fire Lord will pay a hefty price for these two" he said.

Toph, master Yu, Tucker and Toph's dad silently walked off. Sam saw that and angrily went up to them "Toph, Tucker we need your help, we need a master" she said. Toph's dad shot Sam a glare "My daughter is blind and helpless, she can't fight" he said.

Toph frowned "I'll help" she said. Sam smiled as Toph re entered the arena. Tucker followed and both of them got into bending stances. Tucker shot the others a look "You guys free Aang and Danny, we'll take care of these losers" he said as all the members who fought in the earth rumble came up. Toph and Tucker quickly got ready for a fight while the two metal cages with Danny and Tucker were tossed to the side.

Sam and Jazz quickly ran to Danny's while Katara and Sokka went to Aang's. Sam quickly worked to break the lock with a pathetic rock "Come on Danny please wake up" she begged. Luckily Danny groaned at that moment and looked up "Sam, what's going on?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes "Just turn intangible and get out of there" she said. Danny quickly did so at the same time Aang busted out of his. Swiftly they got ready to fight just in time to see Toph and Tucker defeat the last of her opponents. They smiled at the two earth benders who stood there in full glory, dust settling at their feet.

_**Line break**_

Danny looked angrily at Toph's parents as they gave her strict rules and regulations to follow "You can't do this, she deserves to be treated like an individual, not some defenseless girl or an animal that is meant to be caged!" Sam yelled. Swiftly they were ordered out by Toph's parents.

With down cast hearts they walked over to where Appa had been and Aang looked out towards the mansion "Don't worry, we'll find some one else" Katara soothed. Aang shook his head "Not like her" he said.

Suddenly some bushes rustled and Toph and Tucker ran out of them "Toph/Tucker? What are you doing here?" they asked. Toph smiled "My parents said all I needed was a guard watching me, so Tucker is my guard" she said.

Tucker smiled "Her guard who allows her to do what she wants" he said. Danny smiled warmly at his friend "It's good to see you buddy" he said as Toph launched Aang into a tree as payback for the earlier loss at the contest.

Danny grinned as they got him up and they took off, with Tucker watching Toph with an expression Danny knew all to well…

**By time this episode came around Zuko and Iroh had actually split up with Zuko claiming he had to find his own destiny. Zuko had also gone to a village where we learn of his mother Ursa and how she just vanished. It was always thought that Fire Lord Ozai killed her, but because of her love for Zuko, Zuko was able to bond with a young child and free his town from some Earth Kingdom soldiers who just terrorized everyone. Unfortunatly though the young boy and the town shunned Zuko after finding out about his heritage.**


	4. The Fight

_**Line break**_

**Don't own ATLA or DP, at first I wasn't going to do this when I realized, wait, this is like one of the most important! So I'm definatly doing it, and you may be surprised at which side Tucker takes…**

Danny yawned as they landed at a place to rest "Wow, great place with such soft grass and everything" Toph commented. Tucker laughed "Actually it's Appa, he's shedding" he said. Katara looked in disgust at the fur she was standing in "Oh gross!" she said.

Sam shook her head "No it's not, it's a natural part of spring, all animals shed" she said defensively. Katara rolled her eyes "Oh the beauties of spring" she said sarcastically as Appa sneezed. Katara desperately tried to shield herself from the oncoming fur "It's not that bad, it makes a great wig!" Tucker said, the fur mounted on his head like a wig.

Aang then hopped down with a white beard "And a great beard" he said. Suddenly Toph walked up "Hey does anyone have a razor? Cause I got some _hairy _pits" she said revealing all of Appa's fur underneath her arms.

All of them started laughing, even Katara and Jazz. Suddenly Aang sneezed and went flying back into Appa, only to lose every ones fur of them to get more all down his back. Quickly they burst out laughing again.

_**Line break**_

Later that night they worked hard to get camp set up. Sokka gathered the wood with Jazz's help while Danny and Aang set up two tents. Katara and Sam worked together to fix dinner. Suddenly Katara looked over at Toph and Tucker who were simply talking, and not helping in the slightest.

Sam rolled her eyes as Katara got up to talk to her. Sam could easily hear the talk going wrong. Later however she went over to apologize and once more Sam could tell they were getting on each others nerves. Quickly the group fell asleep.

However it seemed like only minutes later that Tucker sensed strange vibrations. He looked over at Toph who felt them as well "Guys, there's something coming" she called. Swiftly they all got up and on Toph's insistence packed up camp.

As they took off Danny looked into the distance and saw plume of black smoke following them. Finally they landed in a new clearing "Land sweet land" Toph cried. Sam looked slightly annoyed "Actually could you help us unload?" she asked.

Tucker raised an eyebrow "Why do you need help unloading Sokka's funky smelling sleeping bag?" he asked. Danny laughed as Sokka smelled it and actually passed out. Katara walked up by Sam "Well yeah, that and everything else" she said.

Toph's eye twitched "Look, I didn't ask you to help me unload my stuff, I carry my own weight" she said. Tucker nodded in agreement "That's not the point!" Sam shouted. Katara nodded "Ever since you joined us you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful!" she said.

This time Tucker snapped "What!" he cried. Toph turned to the two girls "Look here sugar queen and sweetness, I left everything I had so I could teach Aang earth bending so don't you talk to me about selfish!" she said.

Sam looked enraged "Sweetness!?" she called. Katara twitched "Sugar Queen!?" she asked. Toph and Tucker simultaneously locked them out. "Did you just shut the door in our face!" they both yelled. Swiftly the others watched in amusement as the two enraged girls tried to break in.

Later still Katara yelled out a few insults to Toph about not seeing the stars. One of the two earth benders launched Katara up into the air where Danny shot her a skeptical look "You deserved that" he said. Suddenly the tent door came out and Toph and Tucker ran out "That thing is back again" he shouted.

Quickly they loaded back onto Appa in exhaustion and he landed on a mountain side "There, they shouldn't find us here" Aang said. Sokka looked sleepy "I say we forget packing and just sleep" he said. Jazz nodded and the two collapsed.

Katara walked up to Toph "Maybe if Toph would have helped out earlier then we could have gotten some sleep" she said. Aang covered his head "Come on guys, there's something chasing after us and we don't know what, lets just try to get some sleep" he said.

Danny looked at the stars "It could be Zuko, we haven't seen him in a while" he said. Tucker looked intrigued "Who's Zuko?" he asked. Sokka lifted his head slightly "Some angry freak with a pony tail" he said.

Jazz smirked "What's wrong with pony tails, pony tail?" she asked. Sokka pointed to the pony tail "This is a wolf tail" he said before falling asleep. Suddenly Momo jumped on him, trying to get his attention "What Momo?" he groaned.

Suddenly Momo ran to the side of the cliff where the weird machine had followed them once more. Danny groaned "Can we see if they are friendly before we leave?" he asked. Aang nodded, all of them wanting sleep.

Unfortunately it was not some one friendly who came out "That's the scary girl from Omashu!" Jazz cried. Swiftly they tried to block the paths of the lizards they were on as they ran towards them. Danny out of sheer desperation let his intangibility flow through the ground causing the lizards to promptly fall lower.

Unfortunately they landed on their feet and swiftly continued "Come on, that should buy us the time to get out of here!" he shouted. Rapidly they piled onto Appa took off into the sky. Of course as they were flying the sun came up "What! I've never not slept!" he whined.

Toph snorted "Oh yeah, snoozles needs his beauty sleep" Toph remarked. Katara glared at her "Well maybe if would have helped out earlier we could've gotten some sleep" she shouted.

Sam nodded "Yeah, ever since you and Tucker joined you both have been a negative influence on us, you don't do anything" she said. Tucker walked up by Toph "Hey we pull our fair share, just like I used to back home!" he said.

Danny rolled his eyes "Tuck, we worked as a team back home" he said calmly. Tucker turned to him angrily "Who said I wanted to listen to a half dead freak?" he asked.

Instantly the group shut up as Tucker instantly regretted it at Danny's pained expression "I'm truly sorry you feel that way" he said before grabbing his glider and taking to the skies. Toph then started walking "Come on Tucker, we're leaving" she muttered.

Tucker looked at Toph then cast one horrified glance at Danny's direction before running after her

_**Line break**_

Tucker groaned in his stupidity "I can't believe I said that to Danny" he muttered. Toph grabbed his hand in comfort "He's a really good friend, isn't he?" she asked. Tucker groaned and nodded "My best, first, and one of my only three" he said.

Toph crossed her arms in annoyance "Oh and who's the other two?" she asked. Tucker smiled "You and Sam" he said. Toph smiled lightly "I feel honored" she said. Suddenly Tucker and Toph simultaneously turned to the right "Who's there" Toph shouted.

Quickly they earth bended a small wave to hit an old man (Iroh) who was behind a rock "My, you two are quite the benders" he said lightly. Tucker looked warily "At Toph "Why are you here?" he asked the man. The elder man sighed "I am a weary traveler trying to find my nephew" he said sadly.

Then his face brightened up "How would you two like it if I made you some tea?" he asked. The two teens smiled lightly.

_**Line break**_

Danny watched as Tucker followed Toph, he knew he didn't mean what he said but it still hurt. Of course Danny couldn't travel far, He didn't want the others to leave without him. He watched cautiously as they washed off Appa and loaded the fur into a bag and Appa took off into the skies with everyone but Aang.

Aang then took the bag and Danny smiled lightly as he took off, leaving a trail for the girl from Omashu to follow. Danny then took off after Aang was out of sight, following the trail.

However after a while he went up and back and when he caught sight of the girl riding solo on that weird lizard thing he followed overhead but far enough away and so in the clouds she couldn't see him. Quickly they arrived where in an abandoned town where Aang waited patiently, clearly exhausted.

Danny however felt none of that, he was already used to staying up late any ways. Danny circled for a bit as Zuko entered the fight and it became a three way fight. Danny decided that it was time to make his entrance and he swiftly dropped down into the fight and airbended the two firebenders away.

He briefly heard Aang run up to him "Danny, that is Zuko's sister Azula, we need to beat her" he shouted as the ducked a shot of flame. Danny nodded "Split up" he said. Naturally Zuko went after Aang but to Danny's surprise, Azula chased him.

Danny ran up some old steps and used air bending to leap onto a roof that Azula somehow leapt effortlessly onto. Danny groaned and jumped through a window into a house at the same time Aang was chased into the lower level by Zuko.

Danny shouted in shock as he fell, not expecting the floor between the first and second floors to be missing. Unfortunately he landed right on Aang, causing them both to tumbled to the round. Meanwhile Zuko engaged Azula in a fight so that the two dazed teens would be his.

They launched continuous fire blasts, slowly moving outside. The bad thing is those stray fire blasts lit not only the house on fire but caused part of the roof to cave in, a particularly large beam falling on the two teens, pinning them to the ground.

Danny looked nervously at the surrounding flame, he may be a fire bender but that doesn't mean he could destroy fire, that took water which he didn't have. Then as Danny got ready to use intangibility Sam and Katara ran through the door, destroying the wood with well placed moves.

Danny and Aang swiftly stumbled to their feet and ran outside to where the five joined up with Jazz and Sokka to attack the two fire benders who seemed quite bent on killing each other, some siblings!

Danny smiled as they all turned to attack Azula, the odds only strengthening when Toph and Tucker burst through a side ally and joined the fray. Danny sighed in relief when Zuko was knocked out however. But strangely Azula turned her attention to Danny who had the whole group on all sides.

Quickly they surrounded her with Zuko up once more, this time Iroh had appeared by his side. They all got into fighting positions around the Fire Nation Princess who put up her hands in surrender. Danny narrowed his eyes and watched every movement carefully.

He then saw her direct an attack at Iroh which Danny quickly reflected into a building. They all quickly responded with Aang, Danny, and Jazz sending air blasts, Katara and Sam water whips, Iroh and Zuko fire blasts, and Toph and Tucker used their earth waves, then there was a small random boomerang from Sokka.

They all closed their eyes at the explosion and when it cleared Azula was gone, nothing their as though nothing had happened. Quickly the gang looked nervously at Zuko before taking off, but to their surprise he didn't follow.

Quickly they climbed onto Appa who took off, landing on some random mountain but before they could get off the teens were already sound asleep for once…

**Princess Azula is indeed Zuko's sister and was sent to capture her brother and bring him home in chains in the first episode, which eventually led to Zuko and Iroh cutting off their pny tail and bun making it so that they were less recognizable. However when that proved useless she went to her friend Ty Lee who lived with a traveling circus and forced her to join her on her quest. Ty Lee specializes in using pressure points to disable her opponents. She then went to her friend Mai whose parents had been put in charge of Omashu, later renamed New ozai. Mai specializes in throwing Daggers from various hidden places such as arms and legs.**


	5. The Hidden Library

**Ah, this chapter will be one of the hardest I will have to write, along with the saddest, but as for a warning I am not doing the desert! Don't own DP or ATLA, if I did then both series would be going much differently! And I super apologize for not updating in forever! The lack in new atla episodes has been driving me to read only crazes!**

Danny shot a sly look at Aang who grinned back with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Behind them the others watched warily as they both got out twin flutes and held them to their lips. Without warning as they began playing small gopher dogs popped up out of various holes to the tune.

Sam and Katara laughed at the two boys who's faces were lit up in excitement and delight. Both Toph and Tucker were nearly doubled over in laughter. Sokka however had an incredulous look on his face

"You guys dragged us all the way to a stupid detour in a desert for this!? We should be gathering intelligence to use against the Fire Nation!" he asked. Aang shrugged "Sort of, the real reason is in a near by town, besides I have been working like crazy with both Toph and Sam" he responded.

Sokka shook his head "Fine, just take us there" he muttered. Danny rolled his eyes "Seriously Sokka, you need to really lighten up, a lot" he said. Sokka grumbled angrily before leaving with a glare on his face. Danny and Aang shrugged before they continued playing.

_**Line break**_

Danny looked in dismay at the pitiful town. When the map said town of everlasting ice he realize it would be so pathetic. Of course it had the everlasting ice in the middle of a giant bone dry desert. However it was pitiful to see the town around it, small and dank with a couple of stray dogs licking the small boulder of ice.

Warily they followed Aang into a small building that could have passed for a restraunt, key word being could have. Inside they saw a man delivering a fruity drink using swords into an ice cup. Sokka eagerly ran up to buy one while Danny curiously watched the man, he looked like a professor of some sort.

Danny walked up to him "Excuse me but are you a professor?" he asked. The man turned to him in surprise "Why yes, my name is Zang, I'm head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se university" he said. This caught Aang's curiosity "Hey Danny what's up?" he asked.

Zang gasped "You're an air nomad" he said. Aang looked around "Yeah" he said slowly. The man carefully studied Aang's tattoos "Please you must tell me, which temple do you hail from" he asked.

Aang looked a bit nervous while both Danny and Tucker were holding back stifles of laughter "Um, Southern" Aang stated warily. The mans face lit up "Oh splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?" he asked as he began to strangely measure Aang's head.

By this time Toph and Sam were also trying to hold back their laughter while Sokka obliviously stood at the counter. Aang looked skeptical "Are fruit pies considered an agricultural product?" he asked. Sokka came over, curiosity finally sparked "Truly fascinating, that is one for the journal" he said.

Sokka grinned slightly "So professor, you seem to be a real traveling guy, do you have a little more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated" he said. Zang turned to them, excitement on his face "Why most certainly" he said. Gleefully Sokka took the offered map and rolled it out on the table for the others to see.

Unfortunately there wasn't any Fire Nation, there was however many trips into the desert, something Jazz picked up on "How come there are so many trips into the desert?" she asked. Zang sighed "I have been trying to find the library of Wan Shi Tong, the great spirit of knowledge" he said.

Tucker perked up at that "I think I heard of that place, isn't it suppose to have been built by the spirit of knowledge with the help of his knowledge seekers that reside in the form of foxes?" he asked. Zang nodded "The very same" he said as he pulled out a drawing of the library.

Sokka grinned "So this place would have info from every where, including the Fire Nation?" he asked. Zang nodded. Sokka smiled deviously causing Katara to groan "Aang I do believe it is my turn to choose a place for vacation, at the library" he said with dramatic effect.

For a minute every one was silent "When do we get to pick our vacations?" Toph asked. Sokka crossed his arms stubbornly "You have to work here a bit longer to qualify for vacation time" he said. Toph and Tucker folded their arms in annoyance.

Zang then looked away "Of course there is the matter of finding it, I've made several trips into the desert but all in vain, and almost died a couple of times" he said. Danny looked at Aang with a smile "Well we do have a flying bison" he said.

Zang perked up "You actually have a flying bison!?" he asked excitedly.

_**Line break**_

Danny's eyes widened at the men nearing Appa when they left the building. Zang ran up quickly "Sand benders! Away from the bison!" he shouted. The men swiftly left the area. Aang glared at them as they bended themselves away on some small traveling carts.

Later they flew over the desert looking carefully for any sign of the temple like library. Sokka and Tucker had even gone to the points of tying their shirts on their heads. While Zang studied Appa Sokka scanned the desert with a looking glass.

After a while Toph gave out a frustrated sigh "Does this place even exist?" she asked. Tucker winced "Some say it doesn't" he said. Toph narrowed her eyes "And you didn't mention this before why?" she asked. Tucker remained silent. A little while later Toph gained an exited expression and pointed out to the desert "There it is!" she called.

Eagerly every one except Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Danny looked in the direction. Seeing nothing they turned to Toph "That's what it will sound like when one of you sees it" she said, waving in front of her eyes. Tucker smirked and held back a chuckle.

After a while Danny decided to take a turn with the looking glass and spotted a small tower "Down there, what's that?" he asked. Quickly they flew towards it. When they landed Katara let out a small sigh "It's not it, the building is enormous" she said.

Before any one could answer a fox caught their attention as it climbed up the tower and through a window. Jazz quickly grabbed the drawing and showed it to Katara "Look at the tower at the top, this is it! But it's just buried in sand!" she said excitedly.

Sam grinned "You know, if that fox ran through the window then the building must be empty and we can climb in!" she said. Aang nodded "Any one want to stay out here! I'm definatly leaving Appa out here, he hates it underground" he said.

Toph smirked "I'd rather stay outside to, I won't be to much of a help if I can't read" she said. Aang nodded and turned to Tucker "You want to stay with Toph?" he asked. Tucker nodded "If that's okay with you" he said. Danny smiled and patted him on his back "Be careful buddy" he said.

Tucker nodded solemnly in response.

_**Line break**_

The group were slowly climbing down a small rope to a balcony of some sort. Once at the bottom Danny zoned out on what the professor was saying in order to listen to what was going on around them. Instantly he picked up on movement "Someone's coming" he hissed.

Quickly they all ran to the other side of the walkway and hid behind some pillars. Danny watched curiously as an owl walked out and turned to them "I know your back there" he called, his voice seemed to magnify. Danny nearly smacked his head as Zang ran out introducing himself. He saw Aang nearly do the same "You had better leave before you become a stuffed head" the spirit threatened.

Suddenly the rest of the group came out "Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asked. The spirit studied then "Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things and you are obviously humans who are no longer permitted in my study" he said.

Jazz raised an eyebrow "What do you have against humans?" she asked. Wan Shi Tong looked around "Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that fire bender who came here a few years ago looking to destroy his enemy, so who are you trying to destroy?" he asked Sokka.

Sokka became nervously. Danny stepped up, taking care to bow to the spirit in respect "We do not wish to destroy anyone with your knowledge, instead we wish to gain a better understanding of the world" he said, which in a way was true.

The spirit cocked his head "You are not like your friends" he stated. Danny nodded serenely "In a sense I am half spirit and unique on both the physical plane and spiritual plane" he said.

The great spirit paused for a moment "Very well, you may peruse my vast collection in exchange for some knowledge from each of you" he said.

Danny nodded and took out an advanced map of the ghost zone he had with him "This is a map of a spiritual plane from a different world" he said. Wan Shi Tong cocked his head once more "The ghost zone, I have heard of it but thought it was a legend, this is a fine addition" he stated.

Danny smiled and stepped back. Katara stepped forward "I have a genuine water bending scroll" she said, handing it to the spirit. Zang stepped forward easily "I have here a first edition book of many things of the Earth Kingdom" he said.

Sam then presented some papers with calculations "I don't know if you'll accept these but they are the rises in Danny's power along with his different powers and abilities he has gained" she said. The spirit nodded "Very valuable, and one of a kind" he said.

Jazz then presented some pictures from their world of Danny in mid morph "These are some pictures of my brother halfway through his transformation to his spirit form" she said uneasily. The spirit took them silently.

Aang quickly searched himself before he found a small wanted poster of him "How about a genuine Fire Nation wanted poster?" he asked. Wan Shi Tong nodded and took it.

Then he turned to Sokka who thought for a moment before taking a string and creating a small butterfly shaped knot "I can make a genuinely rare butterfly knot" he said hopefully. Danny stared at him "Your not very bright, are you?" the spirit asked, mirroring Danny's thoughts.

Sokka glared slightly as Wan Shi Tong turned away "Enjoy the library" he said before gliding down to where he seemed to disappear. The groups then split up with Sam and Jazz following Danny to a remote section.

Danny had no clue why but something seemed to pull him there. He looked at the two girls following "Shall we have a look?" he asked. Both nodded and they quickly went to look around in curiosity.

After a while a book caught Danny's eye, he could read it since Katara had been teaching the group so they knew what was on the titles. This title said The Fire Nation Captive. Curiously Danny pulled the small book of the shelf and began to read the small book that was blank in all but one page.

_According to ancient prophecy a day will come when the Fire Nation will rise above all other nations. They will conquer through the use of a comet and defeat all threats. Only three people will be able to defeat this threat. The first shall be the air bending Avatar, the last known of his civilization until the others are found. With him shall be the second, another Avatar from the water tribes. For a while he will not know of his status until it is revealed in the form of his guardian on a dangerous trip. The third shall be a girl not unlike the second Avatar, she will be the third and most important Avatar, imprisoned by the Fire Nation till it is time to rise and face her destiny with the other two. All of them will be the Fire Nations greatest threat but she, will be the Fire Nation captive._

Danny set down a book, it almost sounded like right now but in a way, it didn't. For one it was a supposedly fictional book so maybe the attack because a comet thing were just coincidental. Danny suddenly put the book back and jumped at a sinking feeling.

Quickly he grabbed Jazz and Sam's hands "Danny what are you doing!?" Sam asked. Danny ran with the two girls being pulled behind him. Danny ignored them "Danny why are you pulling our arms off, what's your rush!?" She shouted again.

Danny continued to run and picked up speed "The library is sinking" he said, still running down the halls.

_**Line break**_

Outside the two earth benders jumped as the library began to sink. However as Tucker and Toph dug their hands in the side Sand Benders choose at that moment to show up. Tucker turned angrily to take them on as they tried to kidnap Appa who seemed nervous.

Tucker fought furiously but was quickly surrounded. Then without warning he felt a pinch on his neck and he blacked out. Toph growled and sent some earth flying, missing the benders by feet. However she couldn't do nothing as she tried her hardest to hold up the library so her friends could escape.

Behind her she could here a man shout for the others to muzzle Appa. Tears flowed down her face as she tried to bend the sand to hit the benders, missing them once more. She could hear them drag Appa off and she felt her heart sink "I'm so sorry Appa" she whispered as she lost hearing of the bison.

And just a bit away from her Tucker just remained motionless in the sand "I'm so sorry" she whispered once more.

_**Line break**_

Danny pulled the startled girls around the corner and ran head on with the others "Time to go?" he asked. They nodded and together they ran to the tower they had entered at. Danny saw the great spirit coming towards them with a fierce look in his eye.

Danny got in between him and the nervous and tense group behind them "Where's Zang?" he asked Katara. Katara looked away "He said he wanted to stay" she said. Danny nodded "You guys go, I'll take care of Wan Shi Tong" he said.

Danny easily summoned his ghostly rings and slashed his glider through the air, launching a ghostly wind blast. Aang then took his glider and between him and Jazz together they took off with the other three. Danny launched a string of ecto blasts at the startled spirit before following.

Once they exited he saw Toph release the temple and it sunk down into the ground in seconds. Danny breathed a sigh of relief and turned to smile at the others. Suddenly he looked around noticing the lack in sky bison and the fact that Tucker was unconscious "Where's Appa?" Aang asked.

Tucker suddenly stirred "What happened?" he asked. Toph could feel the tears leak out from her eyes "The sand benders attacked and knocked out Tucker, I was trying to keep the temple from sinking and" she stopped.

Aang's eyes widened and a deathly silence fell on the group "Appa was kidnapped" Toph whispered.

**In this episode the gang has become slightly closer. Before this though there was an episode dedicated to Toph and Aang training along with Zuko and Iroh training. Zuko decided to travel with his uncle after Azula's blow in the episodes but in my version it's because Iroh actually found him and Zuko realized he needs his uncle's wisdom. Aang on the other hand was having a hard time training because he thought to much like an airbender and not like an earth bender. In the end Aang was forced to stand his ground to help Sokka and in the process he learned what it meant to be like an earth bender which unlocked the key to his earth bending.**


	6. The Deadly Pass

**Okay, now I know I'm skipping the Desert but I'll explain how they got out, and lucky for Sokka Suki lovers I have chosen my couple for Sokka and it will be revealed in this episode! (Winks mysteriously) Don't own DP or ATLA! And since the group has not met Jet just imagine he decided to leave the forest and he is with Zuko and Iroh, I will work in a story with him involving Katara so don't worry!**

Sokka and Jazz idly studied the maps gathered from Wan Shi Tongs library. Toph and Tucker were just lazing about while Danny and Aang were having fun freezing each other while Sam and Katara were no where in sight.

But that soon changed as both girls appeared at the top of a cliff in similar outfits, only difference was Katara's was white and Sam's was black. They both jumped of the cliff at the same time "Water bending ball!" they cried out, diving into the water.

Sokka stared at the resulting wave in horror. Jazz however just glared, her eyebrow twitching as the water hit her. Toph and Tucker laughed as both Danny and Aang flew out, their ice prisons ruined causing them both to shiver.

Sokka and Jazz glared and held out the maps "Sure just destroy the five thousand year maps" they both said at the same time. Katara blushed "Sorry" she said as Sam bended the water out. Sokka and Jazz then spread the map out for the five of then to see while Toph just listened "So did you find a route?" Tucker asked.

Jazz nodded and pointed to a narrow strip of land "It's the only place to cross, it's called the serpents pass" he said. Toph snorted "You sure that's the best way to go?" she asked. Jazz nodded "It's the only way" she answered.

Sam nodded in content "So now it's on to Ba Sing Se, no distractions" she said. Suddenly three people appeared over a small pass "Hello fellow refugees!" they called out. Sokka's eyebrow twitched. Aang smiled "So are you trying to get to Be Sing Se?" he asked.

The only man nodded "We are trying to get their before my wife has her baby" he said, putting his hands gently on his wife. Katara perked up "Great, so maybe we can go through the serpents pass together!" she said.

Instantly the three travelers recoiled in fear "The Serpents Pass? Only the truly desperate take that deadly route" she said. Tucker almost laughed "Deadly route? Nice choice you two" he remarked.

The male traveler smiled "You should come with us to Full Moon Bay, it's a peaceful ferry ride to reach the capitol" he said. Danny smiled "As much as I'd love to check out the Serpents Pass the peaceful ferry ride sounds pretty tempting as well" he said. The others quickly agreed.

_**Line break**_

Katara gasped as they entered the hidden bay that was filled with refugees "I can't believe how many lives were utterly destroyed by the Fire Nation" Sam said. The man nodded "We are all looking for a better life in the safety of the capitol" he said.

Later Danny stared in a mixture of shock and humor as a lady had a mans cabbages destroyed. But it was quickly pushed from his mind as they stepped up "8 tickets please" Aang asked. The lady sighed "Passports?' she asked.

Aang looked at the others "We don't have any" he said. Sokka stepped up "Don't you realize who your dealing with? This is the Avatar" he said. The lady brushed it off "I deal with fifty Avatar's a day and let me tell you, not very convincing costume" she said, pointing to a group of impersonators.

Aang smiled and nodded. Suddenly Toph walked up and showed her pass "Eight tickets to the ferry" she ordered. The lady stared in shock "This is a Bei Fong passport, normally I don't give out more than one per person though" she said uneasily.

Toph smirked "The lemur is my seeing eye animal and this is my guard while the others are in charge of carrying my stuff seeing as I'm a Bei Fong and all" she said. The lady nodded and quickly stamped eight tickets.

They quickly began walking in the other direction when a girl in a security uniform grabbed both Danny and Sokka by the scruff of the neck "Tickets and passports" she ordered. Danny raised an eyebrow "Is there a problem?' he asked calmly.

The girl stepped forward "Yeah I have a problem with you two" she said. Danny smirked "I've seen your kind, sarcastic, protective think your funny, quiet" she said, referring to each of the two boys every other description.

(AN: If you can't guess the sarcastic and think your funny is Sokka while Danny is protective and quiet) then the girl glared "And your traveling with the Avatar" she said. Both boys exchanged startled looks "Do we know you?" Sokka asked.

Suddenly Danny's eyes widened in surprise and happiness "Suki?" he asked. Suki suddenly smiled and laughed "Suki!" Sokka shouted. Suki laughed and gave both boys a quick hug "It's so good to see you two again!" she said.

Later they gathered in a small pavilion like area "Wow Suki you look so different with out your make up, not to mention the outfit" she said. Suki shrugged "That crabby lady made all of us wear these" she said. Danny smiled "So why are you here?" he asked.

Suki smiled "When you left me and the other Kyoshi Warriors decided to help out and we ended up here" she explained. Suddenly she looked around "So why are you riding the ferry, why not just go on Appa?" she asked.

Instantly the entire group turned to Aang nervously "He was kidnapped in the desert, we only made it out because of Danny and Aang's air bending, they flew us out" she said. Suki winced "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" she said. Aang just looked away "Avatar Aang, you have to help us!" some one called out of nowhere.

They all looked to see the couple from earlier "All our stuff was stolen including our passports and tickets" the wife called. Aang got a determined look on his face "I'll talk to the lady for you" he said.

Unfortunatly when they arrived Danny felt his anger growing as the lady told them she couldn't replace them and that they couldn't even give them theirs. Danny grabbed Aang's shoulder "Forget it, I have an idea" he said. The group went a bit to the side "We'll lead you through the Serpents Pass" he told them.

Suki then ran up to them in her old uniform "I'm coming to" she said. Sokka hesitated before nodding warily "Okay" he said warily.

_**Line break**_

Sokka raised an eyebrow at the pass "This is the Serpents Pass? I thought it would be more winding like a serpent" he stated. Sam suddenly caught sight of a small inscription "Abandon hope" she read quietly. The young soon to be mother shivered "How awful" she said.

Aang shook his head "Not really, the monks once told me that hope was merely a distraction and if we get rid of the distraction we can make it to Ba Sing Se" he said. Warily they exchanged looks before heading into the pass.

After a while a Fire Nation ship passed on the western side "The Fire Nation controls the western side of the lake, rumor is that they are working on something big on the other side that they don't want anyone to find out about" she said.

The group sent small glares at the ship at it passed. Unfortunatly the rock under the young husband crumbled but Toph bended out a part of rock under him while Tucker bended the other rock into the ground so they wouldn't be noticed.

They remained tense until the ship left their sight before continuing. Later that night Danny and Sam sat around the fire side together with their hands entwined. They were both leaning against each other after not having the chance for so long.

Meanwhile Suki had pulled Sokka away from the group so they could talk while Katara and Aang were off somewhere else talking. Suki sighed and sat down by Sokka who had found a small arch made of rock with a bench underneath "Sokka?" she asked. Sokka made a sound to know he was listening.

Suki sighed and sat next to him "You've been kind of distant with me and I have to ask, why?" she asked.

Sokka sighed and stared at the moon "It's just been so long since we've seen each other and in that time I've become a bit confused with my emotions and being around you makes me more confused" he explained.

Suki sighed and looked out towards the lake where the moon reflected of the water with a peace about it "You know, after you left it had been a long time since we last saw each other and on my travels I met a young bender named Haru, he was calm and shy and we grew close until he split off to go in another direction" she said.

Sokka looked at her "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. Suki smiled and gave him a small hug "I've always liked you Sokka, but not in the way I thought and I notice how you act around that other airbender Jazz, you like her a lot" she stated.

Sokka sighed and looked at the moon "I don't know why but whenever I see Jazz I feel so calm, I've felt like that ever since we met her at the Northern Air Temple" he said quietly. Suki nodded "Just tell her and you'll see, thing will turn out alright" she said.

Sokka smiled "And I hope you find Haru, and I also hope you'll be happy with him" he said. Suki smiled warmly at her friend.

_**Line break**_

The group traveled down a hill before all coming to a stop "Oh no" Katara whispered. They all stared at shock at how a ton of the path had vanished and there was a plain expanse of water blocking them from the other side. "How do we cross?" the soon to be mother asked.

Katara took a deep breath "Everyone single file" she called. Quickly they did so and they began to move forward as Katara began to bend a small water dome around them "Sam, Aang, Danny I need help" she called.

Danny handed his staff to Jazz while Aang handed his to Toph. Swiftly the four bended the dome around them, allowing them to walk under water. Jazz giggled slightly as Momo jumped into the water to chase some fish.

He suddenly jumped fearfully back into the dome as a giant and long thing snaked past them in the water "What is that thing?" Katara asked. They all screamed in fear as it shot through the dome causing water to sink in.

Toph and Tucker quickly reacted by bending the earth they were on so that it rose above the surface. Jazz and Toph handed Danny and Aang their gliders back as a large fin rose from the water and circled them. Suddenly a large green sea serpent with red eyes burst out of the water.

Sokka pointed "I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpents Pass" he said. He quickly turned to Suki "Suki you know about giant sea monsters, make it go away" he said. Suki shot him a glare :Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I can control it" she said.

Suddenly Tucker picked up Momo "Oh please oh mighty seas serpent, take this humble offering" he said. Sam hit his head making him drop the poor lemur "Tucker!" she scolded.

The sea serpent lunged at them but was redirected by an air blast from Aang, Danny, and Jazz. Aang turned to them "Sam Katara, get everyone out of here" he said. He and the other two benders quickly took off, Jazz's silver glider glinting in the light.

Swiftly Sam and Katara created an ice bridge before using their water bending to help the other three. Swiftly the group ran across but at the end Tucker turned to Toph who hadn't moved "Aren't you coming?' he shouted.

Toph smiled weakly "Actually I think I'll stay on my island where I can see" she said. Suddenly the serpent crashed into said island "Okay I'm coming" she shouted in alarm. Tucker looked at her nervously "Just follow the sound of my voice" he told her.

She narrowed her eyes "It's kinda hard to ignore" she shouted back. Tucker ignored the comment "Your just about halfway!" he shouted. Unfortunatly Toph couldn't go any farther when the ice around her cracked because of the serpent.

Toph screamed as she fell into the water "I can't swim!" she shouted. Suki quickly jumped in the water to her rescue and grabbed the drowning girl. Toph blushed "Oh Tucker you saved me" she said as she kissed Suki's cheek.

Suki winced "Actually it's me" she said. Toph blushed "Oh, right, you can let me drown now" she stated. Meanwhile the others had created a whirl pool and he serpent retreated. After that they rejoined the group and together they reached the end in minutes.

Sokka grinned and pointed ahead "There's the wall! Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se" he said. Unfortunatly that instantly cancelled when the young woman grasped her stomach in pain "What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

The woman gasped "The baby's coming" she said. Sokka stared at her "What now? Can't you…hold it in or something?" he asked. Jazz rolled her eyes "Sokka calm down" she said. Katara smiled at the woman "Don't worry, back home I helped my grandmother deliver lots of babies" she assured.

Sokka started to hyperventilate, much to Danny's amusement "But this isn't a seal this is a real human…thing!" he said. Sam glared at him "That's what she meant" she stated. Katara turned to Toph "Toph can you create a really big tent?" she asked.

Toph did so and Katara turned to Sokka and Tucker "You two get me some water and Aang and Danny I want you two to get some rags" she called. Then she turned to Sam, Jazz, and Suki "Can you three help me?" she asked.

They nodded and Toph created a giant tent around them all. A little while later found Katara helping the young woman inside the tent "Sokka I need that water!" she called. Sokka came in with a canteen and luckily it was closed because he soon feinted in shock.

A bit later Danny smiled peacefully at the sound of a baby crying, knowing Katara had been a success "It's a girl" she shouted . Sam smirked and turned to Sokka "So want to go see the baby or will you just feint like an old lady again?" she teased.

Sokka blushed but got up and everyone but Aang entered. But after Katara went out she convinced him to enter. Danny smiled at the sight of the young baby girl cradled in her mothers arms "It's so…squishy looking" Sokka stated, earning a small punch from Jazz.

Danny saw Aang start to cry "I've been going through a really hard time lately, but you've made me…hopeful again" he stated. The mother smiled and turned to her husband "That is what I would like to name our daughter, Hope" she said.

The husband smiled and nodded. Danny's heart swelled greatly at the sight. Later after they got ready to finish the last bit of their journey to the city Danny and his friends pulled away from the group as Aang got ready to go look for Appa in Ba Sing Se due to a tip in the desert.

Suki then approached Sokka "Hey Sokka, it's been nice seeing you again but I'm afraid I have to go" she said. Sokka smiled "Haru awaits?" he teased. Suki rolled her eyes "No it's the other Kyoshi warriors, but seriously good luck with Jazz" she said.

Sokka gave her a small hug before she turned and walked away. Suddenly Jazz went in front of him, her silver air bending outfit fluttering lightly in the wind "Hey Sokka, can I ask you about your relationship with Suki?" she asked.

Sokka grinned "We're just friends" he said. Jazz looked at him in confusion "You looked like more than friends to me" she said. Sokka smiled and to Jazz's surprise he leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled apart they both smiled "Trust me, me and Suki are just friends" he said, intertwine his hand with hers.

(AN: Hah! Take that Sokka Suki lovers! Sokka Jazz forever!) Jazz smiled lightly "But we're more" she whispered, a blush rising in her cheeks.

**Haru was originally a person the gang had met in a village who had, had all of their earth benders taken captive by Fire Nation, including Haru's father. Haru hid his bending but had to use it to save an old man who turned him in. Originally it was Katara who came up with the idea to free him but in my version it was Suki who helped when she and the other Kyoshi Warriors left to help fight in the war.**


	7. Attack On Ba Sing Se

**Don't own ATLA or DP. And yes I have had my Jazz and Sokka couple planned since the beginning of this book, just look at the swamp! And I've had the kiss planned since the chase. Bu now it's here, the drill and after this I am going to skip a few chapters because to me they were all fillers from the Drill all up to Lake Laogi and without further ado, the drill!**

Danny smirked at his sister, he had seen what happened plain as day when she kissed Sokka. Definatly a blushy moment. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Aang flew down looking serious "What's wrong?" Danny asked worriedly.

Aang looked away "We have a problem" he stated. In minutes they were at the wall and together Aang, Toph and Tucker bended the group up the wall. Sam crossed her arms "So spill, what is so huge that Appa has to wait?" she asked.

Suddenly the group caught sight of a giant drill heading towards the city "That" he stated. Once they reached the top the three travelers grouped together "We've made it to Ba Sing Se and we're still not safe, no one is" the new mother cried.

Danny put a comforting hand on her shoulder just as some guards decided to arrive "Hey! No civilians allowed on the wall!" one cried out. Aang stepped up "I'm the Avatar" he said. Danny stepped up as well "And I'm the Phantom Bender" he told them.

Both boys exchanged looks before nodding "Take us to whoever is in charge" they told the men.

_**Line break**_

Danny scowled in annoyance at the general in front of him "What do you mean our help isn't needed?" he asked. The general didn't even look up "Exactly that, it isn't needed" he said. Danny saw Aang roll his eyes as the general got up, leading them to the walls edge "I assure you that no one can penetrate this wall" he said.

Toph smirked "What about the Dragon Of The West, he got through" she said. The general seemed nervous at that "Well…he was quickly expunged" he said. Then he collected his nerves "That is why it is called Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city, after all they don't call it Na Sing Se" he said with a laugh.

When no one joined in his face fell "That means Penetrable city" he said. Toph rolled her eyes "Thanks for the lesson" she said sarcastically. Then Tucker stepped up "But we still have the drill problem" he stated.

The general walked over to a looking glass with a smile "Actually I have sent in an elite group of earth benders called the Terra Team" he stated. Jazz looked thoughtful "You know, I like that, we need a group name" she said.

Sokka grabbed her hand "I agree like maybe the Boomerang squad? See it good because it's got Aang in" he said. Danny shook his head "Not going to happen" he stated. Meanwhile the earth benders attempted to attack the drill and they saw the small group of elite benders being taken down by two figures.

Sam turned towards the frightened general "Still don't need our help?" she asked. The general remained silent.

_**Line break**_

Danny stared in puzzlement down at the giant drill "So the question is, how do we stop that thing?" he stated. Everyone instantly turned to Jazz and Sokka. The new couple looked at the younger teens in confusion "What?" they asked.

Tucker shrugged "You two are the smart ones, come up with some thing" he said. Sokka glared "You know, being the smart ones are a lot of pressure" he said. Katara snorted "And your also the complaining guy" she stated. Danny leaned closer to Sam "And the spazzy girl" he whispered. Sam snickered quietly.

_**Line break**_

Katara and Sam both tried to heal the benders who were taken down earlier "What's wrong with them? They don't look injured" the general said. Katara and Sam both put away their bending water "Their chi is blocked, who did this to you?" Sam asked one of the benders.

The man groaned "Two girls ambushed us, one hit me with some quick jabs and I just couldn't move, and then she cart wheeled away" he told her. Katara's face darkened "Ty Lee" she stated. Sam sighed "She may not look dangerously but she knows the human body, it's like she takes you down from the inside" she said.

Jazz suddenly perked up "That's it, that's how we'll take down the drill" she said. Sokka's eyes widened "Your right, we can get inside of the drill and take down it's weak point" he stated, looking questioning at Jazz who nodded. Danny smiled in determination "We'll take out the drill from the inside" he said.

_**Line break**_

The small group stood in one of the trenches created by earth benders "So how will we get over there without being seen?" Sam asked. Tucker smirked "We'll make a tunnel" he stated. Toph nodded and together they created a tunnel leading under the earth.

Once under the two benders closed it "It's so dark here" Sokka whined. Danny rolled his eyes but lit a flame in his palm. They swiftly made it to their destination and they piled out under the giant drill. Aang quickly bended himself up and went to help the others up.

However he stared as Toph and Tucker stayed on the ground "We'll stay out here" Tucker stated. Aang nodded and went to join the others as both benders created two stone pillars that connected with the top of the giant machine.

Meanwhile inside the other part of the group wandered into a boiler room "We need a schematic of this machine, something to tell us what the pressure points are" Sokka stated. Jazz suddenly shocked them by taking Sokka's boomerang and cut of a small piece of machinery causing a mist to rise up.

Danny turned on her "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed!?" he asked. Jazz calmly handed Sokka back the weapon "Think, this size of a machine must have mechanics to fix it along with the designs, something breaks…" she trailed off.

Sokka smirked "And someone comes running to fix it, man that's smart" he said. Jazz smiled as they got hiding spots. They didn't have to wait long when a mechanic came in looking at a drawing. Sam and Katara easily froze him allowing Sokka to take the schematic.

They rushed into another room and Sokka unfolded the drawing for them to see. He pointed to the middle "This is where we are and this is the outer shell, it looks like the two layers are connected by these beams so if we can destroy the beams then the whole thing will come crashing down" he explained.

Swiftly with a nod they took off towards them.

_**Line break**_

Sokka gulped as he neared "Well it looks like these are really thick and we'll have to split up to destroy them" he said. Sam laughed "What do you mean we? Your not going to be doing anything" she stated. Sokka grinned "Because I'm the idea guy and the rest of you are the cut stuff up with bending guys, together we're Team Avatar!" he stated.

Katara shook her head "Not going to happen" she said as Danny and Sam moved over to another beam. Danny quickly turned to Aang "Remember what Toph taught you, don't put forth all your effort, just weaken it before applying the final blow" he stated.

Then he and Sam went over to a beam and used their water bending to cut through the beam until they got part way. They steadily moved from beam to beam doing that until they caught up with Aang "Now we just need to get to the top" he said.

Suddenly the drill began to shake "Congratulations crew, the drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se" a voice announced. The teens exchanged horrified looks that increased as a blue fire shot towards them.

They looked in horror at the Fire Nation princess who smiled at them with their friends by her "Wow Azula you were right! It is the Avatar and Phantom Bender!" Ty Lee stated. Suddenly she gazed at Sokka "And friends" she said in a flirting voice.

Sokka's eyes became clouded and he waved "Hey" he muttered. Jazz stomped over and pulled him away while they took off running. They quickly reached a fork in the road and Danny, Aang, and Jazz took off in one direction while Sokka, Sam, and Katara went the other way.

Swiftly Danny's group found their way to the top and they headed closer to the wall. Danny shouted in alarm as a sudden boulder came crashing down by him. He glared upward to where the stupid general was trying to stop the drill with launching pathetically small boulders.

Aang went up to a small area "Right here" he called. Danny nodded and handed Aang his canteen and while Aang used water bending to create a hole Danny used fire bending and Jazz used a particularly sharp air bending attack to break through.

Danny then redirected the blast sent at them by Azula with a groan "I'll keep Azula busy, you guys take this thing down" he shouted above the noise. Swiftly he turned and launched an air blast at Azula that she avoided by putting her hands in front of her like a javelin. Danny continually retaliated with different bending techniques from air and fire.

_**Line break**_

Sam, Katara, and Sokka ran down the hall before coming to a dead end by a pipe stating wall slurry. Sam shrugged and opened it "It's the rock from the wall mixed with the water, we can use it as an exit" she said. Quickly they all jumped in, narrowly avoiding Mai's daggers.

The water rushed them out to the back. Katara turned in surprise to see Ty Lee following them. On instinct her and Sam bended the water in the slurry, effectively trapping the young acrobat. Quickly they were joined by Toph and Tucker "Need some help?" they asked.

Sokka nodded "Yes,, if we can get this thing backed up then when the other three deliver the final blow it will be ready to pop!" he exclaimed. Toph and Tucker easily did so, backing it up for quite a ways back.

_**Line break**_

Danny swiftly knocked Azula to the side while Aang and Jazz began running up the wall to prepare to attack. Danny smiled as Azula climbed back up just as Aang and Jazz hit the final strike.

Danny unfortunately went flying at the high energy air blast but he hit one of the pipes that stopped him while Azula Unfortunatly continued flying at high speeds. Jazz grinned sheepishly at Danny as he groaned while Aang while the sludge out of his face while the drill collapsed "Sorry Danny!" she called.

Danny smiled "No problem, the thermos was worse than this!" he shouted back. Jazz rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_**Line break**_

That evening the group stood on the wall looking into Ba Sing Se "Well I just want to say good job Team Avatar" Sokka stated. Sam punched him "I told you, no team names" she threatened before leaving, the rest of the group minus Jazz following.

Jazz lightly kissed his cheek "I like the name" she whispered before they followed the rest of them.

**By this time Zuko and Iroh had come to Ba Sing Se as refugees, deciding it was the only safe haven from Azula. Unfortunatly at this time they met Jet, a young teen whose family had been killed by the Fire nation. Jet originally was leader of the Freedom Fighters until Katara ruined it after Jet attempted to drown a village. Jet was later aboard the ferry with Zuko and Iroh having quit the Freedom Fighters having only brought two members along with him. Unfortunatly jet caught Iroh fire bending his tea and became obsessed to the point of attacking Zuko while he was at work in the tea shop his uncle found. He was then arrested by the Dai Li agents who protect ba Sing Se.**


	8. The Brainwashed Fighter

**See, like I said I am not doing all that filler junk, but from here I am doing all the remaining episodes from here. Don't own DP or ALA, and I have come up with a way to involve Jet so don't worry, and I will get the **_**girl **_**attack him scene in (winks). And yes I understand I skipped the beginning a bit and twisted it but it's just to make it shorter because the last chapter will be awesome and I'm getting impatient to write it.**

Danny groaned as him and the others walked in the door. They had been in Ba Sing Se for a few weeks now and had a huge house but only a few slight issues.

First off they were given a month before the Earth King would even _consider _seeing them, not to mention Long Feng had made it clear that he was using Appa to blackmail them, he knew where he was he just had him well hidden.

Not to mention the rules! They weren't allowed to even mention the war inside the city, you couldn't go any where without being invited, lost and found flyers were illegal. Danny stopped, he had just spotted Sokka where he lay on the floor drawing pictures of a four legged sheep with an arrow.

He guessed it was his own version of the lost flyers they decided they were going to hand out anyways "Sokka what is up with the sheep with an arrow?" Sam asked, voicing Danny's thoughts. Sokka shot her a glare "It's actually supposed to be Appa, I just haven't seen him in a while" he said.

Toph smiled "I think they look excellent" she said. Sokka smiled "Why thank you…" suddenly he stopped. He shot a small look over at Toph "Why do you insist on doing that?" he asked. Danny smiled "Besides, we got these flyers" he said holding up a nicely drawn and artistic picture of Appa.

Sokka pouted at that but got up "Fine" he said. Quickly they filed out the door. After a while they entered the middle ring and gathered in a circle. They quickly divided the posters and split up, Danny, Aang, and Jazz flying out over the city with the posters flying out of their bags while Sokka, Tucker, and Toph went another direction and Katara and Sam went the last way.

After a while the two girls found a small river to post the pictures by. When they did Sam gasped to see a young man staring at them "Um hi?" Sam said before trying to leave. The man blocked them "You're the two girls that hang out with the Avatar aren't you?" he asked.

Both benders froze "What do you want?" Katara asked coldly. The man smirked nonchalantly "Names Jet, and might I say I don't know why you don't come join me" he stated flirtingly. Sam's eyebrow twitched and in seconds the man was attacked with a blast of water.

Sam angrily launched a charade of ice missiles at him, effectively pinning him against the wall. Suddenly the rest of the group appeared behind her to back her up "Sam what's going on?" Danny asked. Katara glared "Other than this man tried to get Sam to leave us to go with him?" she asked darkly.

Danny's gaze darkened but he grabbed Sam's shoulder that was momentarily shaking in rage "Sam just let it go, he's not worth it" he soothed. Sam turned away and allowed Aang to step up "Why did you do that?" he asked.

Jet grinned "Well for one I've seen your posters, I know where your bison is" he called out. Everyone in the group froze and faced the smirking young teen. Danny scowled, his eyes turning green "Where is he?" he asked quietly.

The man smirked "Release me and I can show you" he said. Sam scowled "What if your lying?" Katara asked. Toph shook her head "He's not, I can tell if some one is lying by feeling their heart vibrations, he's telling the truth" she said. Danny sighed in defeat as he melted the ice with his water bending.

_**Line break**_

Jet led them into a large barn that was completely empty. Sam whirled on the startled teen "You lied" she snarled. Danny whistled and picked up something from the ground "No he didn't" he said. He silently walked over and handed something to Aang who became silent "What is it?" Katara asked.

Aang held up a small patch of white fur "It's Appa's fur" he stated quietly. His face fell "We missed him, he's gone" e said. Suddenly some janitor guy walked past "Bout time they took him, I've had to work forever to clean up after him, but now they shipped him off to Whale Tail Island" he said.

Danny turned to Sokka who was already scanning his map "Where's Whale Tail Island? He asked. Sokka paled "Far, it's almost near the Southern Water Tribe" he said. Danny's eyes narrowed "I don't think that's where Appa is" he said.

The group all looked at him "According to information packets I've been picking up Whale Tail Island is abandoned in all but some Whaling companies, so why would they need a bison?" he asked. Aang's face darkened "Let's go" he said.

Jet suddenly ran up "Can I come?" he asked. Sam looked darkly at him but Danny grabbed her hand lightly "Sam he did get us this far" he said. Aang sighed "Fine" he said warily. They left the barn and began walking down the street "Jet!" someone called.

Katara looked suspiciously at the two people who ran up to Jet "And who are these people? More of your friends to get their butts kicked by me?" Sam asked. Jet raised an eyebrow in confusion "I don't know these guys" he said.

The young girl laughed "Jet it's us, Longshot and Smellerbee" she said. The older man with her stared blankly. Jet took a step back "I seriously don't know you people" he said. Tucker stood in between them with confusion "Um guys, they are both telling the truth" he said.

Katara looked in shock "How?" she asked. The girl cocked an eyebrow in confusion "Jet what happened when you were arrested by the Dai Li?" Smellerbee asked. Sam raised an eyebrow "The Dai LI?" she asked.

Smellerbee nodded "They are an elite team of earth benders in the city, formed to protect cultural heritage" she explained. Jazz seemed to think for a moment "What if he were brainwashed?" she asked. Katara laughed "Come on, brain washing?" she asked.

Jazz folded her arms "And this is coming from a girl who hangs out with the Avatar and a guy who is half human and half spirit" she said. Toph snickered "She's got a point" she stated. Slowly they circled Jet to capture him.

_**Line break**_

Sam folded her arms thoughtfully "The Dai Li must have sent Jet to miss lead us, and if it's true that Long Feng is in charge then I don't doubt it considering the threat about Appa he gave" she stated. Danny turned to the two newcomers "You need to do something to help Jet remember his old life" he told them.

Smellerbee took a deep breath and went in front of the fearful teen "Jet, please remember what the Fire Nation did to you" she said. Jet remained silent causing Smellerbee to sigh "Jet remember how evil the fire benders are? They killed your family, don't you remember the Freedom Fighters?" she begged.

Danny clenched his fists "Not all fire benders are evil but if that is his mind set then I think I know a way to help" he stated. He took a deep breath and walked up to Jet, kneeling to his level. Jet looked away "Jet, look at me" he ordered quietly.

Jet did so and Danny held a hand in front of his face in which a small flame danced in it. Jet's eyes widened in fear and surprise as old forgotten memories flooded his mind. His gaze darkened at Danny who extinguished the flame.

Smellerbee and Longshot also shot dark gazes at Danny who quietly backed away. He sighed "Where did they take you?" he asked. Jet let out a growl "I'm not answering some evil fire bender" he said.

Sam sighed and stepped up, batting her eyelashes at jet "What about me? Would you tell a poor innocent water bender who just wants to find her furry friend for a romantic moonlight ride through the night?" she asked flirtingly. Jet smiled "Lake Laogai" he stated simply, much to Danny's distaste.

_**Line break**_

When they arrived at the lake Katara winced and turned flirtingly to Jet "So where's this secret headquarters?" she asked. Tucker pointed to the side "The tunnel is over there" he said, pointing a bit to the right.

Him and Toph both walked over and lifted it. Slowly the group followed them as they walked forward and opened the entrance that lead down a long ladder into a dark and dreary tunnel. Once down the halls were lit with an eerie green glow.

Jet motioned for them to follow "I think there's a call big enough to hold him down this way" he told them. Quickly they went to the area and opened it to find an empty cell with Dai Li agents hanging from the ceiling.

Long Feng stood on one side with a dark look crossing his face "You have now made yourselves enemies of the state, take them into custody" he ordered of his agents. Swiftly the agents jumped down to surround them.

Danny was first to retaliate by knocking them back with a wide air blast, much to Jet's surprise. One agent quickly jumped up and launched a rock shaped hand, designed to handcuff someone, in Jazz's direction but it was easily deflected by her own gust of air.

All the agents then joined in trying to cuff the group of teens but they all retaliated quickly using different streams of attacks. The agents quickly lost ground in the battle and seeing this Long Feng chose to try to escape.

Danny saw that "Aang! Long Feng is escaping" he called. Quickly Him, Aang, and Jet got out of the battle to chase after Long Feng. They followed him into a chamber where Long Feng cut them off "Alright you have caused me enough trouble, I will give you one last chance if you want your bison back" he said.

Danny snarled in rage, his eyes turning a bright green "Where. Is. Appa?" Aang asked. Long Feng narrowed his eyes "Leave now and I'll not only let off any charges but I'll give you your lost pet" he said. Jet held up his two tiger hook blades "Your in no position to bargain" he said.

Long Feng simply grinned "Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai" he said. Danny watched in horror as Jet's posture became timid "I am honored to accept his invitation" he said blankly. Danny swiftly ducked Jet's sudden attack.

Jet swiftly tried to attack him, completely ignoring Aang, much to his confusion. Danny groaned in frustration "Why isn't he attacking me?" Aang asked. Danny rolled his eyes as e ducked another blow "Because he hates the fire bender" he said.

Danny then took a deep breath and allowed himself to turn intangible "Jet listen" he said as Jet tried vainly to hit him, Long Feng watching in shock. Danny lowered him arms "Jet think on who your enemy is, you know that the Avatar is a friend and if I've been traveling with the Avatar for that long then who do you think the real enemy is?" he asked.

Jet stopped and seemed to bow his head. Suddenly he turned angrily towards Long Feng and ran up to attack him. In shock Long Feng launched an attack at Jet. Danny saw the rock go towards him as if in slow motion.

Danny swiftly ran and pushed Jet out of the way, destroying the most of the rock with a fire blast as Long Feng went to escape. Danny fell to the ground and gripped his side, it was nothing serious but he was sure he just bruised his ribs.

Suddenly the rest of the group ran in and looked at shock at Danny lying on the ground near Jet who was also on the ground but looking at Danny in shock. Aang was just standing with his eyes closed, not daring to open them.

Sam ran up to Danny "Danny are you okay?" she asked. Danny groaned weakly and smiled "Can't keep me down, though I'm more than positive I bruised something" he said. Everyone laughed in relief, including Aang who had opened his eyes upon hearing Danny. Danny then turned to Jet "You okay?" he asked.

Blankly Jet nodded "Why did you…" he trailed off. Danny groaned as Sam helped him unsteadily to his feet "I already told you, not all fire benders are evil" he stated. Then he turned to the others "We need to hurry, Long Feng already left" he told them.

Quickly they hurried to run out. On the way Jazz went up to where Danny was already running "I'm proud of you little brother, for helping him" she said before speeding up. Easily they made it outside and Danny turned to Jet "You had better hide, find your Freedom Fighters for when the invasion comes, but make sure you leave Ba Sing Se" he said.

Jet nodded and him and his two companions ran in the opposite direction. Unfortunatly Danny's group quickly became surrounded by Dai Li agents "Think we can take them?" Tucker asked. Before anyone could answer Momo appeared and tried to get Aang's attention "What is it Momo?" he asked.

Momo flew up and vanished but to the groups shock he soon reappeared followed by a giant sky bison who crashed through the two walls of Dai Li agents, easily knocking them out of the fight. He then went to Long Feng who got into a fighting pose "I'll take care of you myself" he said.

However that wasn't accomplished thanks to Appa biting his leg and tossing him into the lake like a skipping stone. Appa was soon surrounded by the small gang of teens who hugged him joyfully.

But most joyful was Aang who held tight to the bosons head "I missed you buddy, more then you will ever know" he whispered.

**Appa was actually freed by the Blue Spirit who is actually Zuko in disguise. He was originally going to capture him but iroh followed him and made him see sense that it was reckless. By time this episode came around Jet had originally been killed by Long Feng but this time I had Danny take the hit. Also by this episode it had been seen that Azula and Suki had been engaged in a fight with no known outcome. It was always presumed for Suki to be dead.**


	9. The Palace And The Plot

**Don't own DP or ATLA. This is basically the same as the normal episode just add a few extra characters so enjoy! But seriously did you guys really think I could kill off Jet!? Jet is awesome! I don't know how they could let him die in the first place, and besides it's like Roku and Clockwork said, they are there to make a difference, which means less character deaths, the way I see it they didn't go to the North Pole meaning Yue is still alive, Suki went to look for Haru instead of remaining in the same area with her warriors leaving her free, and now Jet was saved by Danny and that alone is three major deaths erased all because of Danny being there! Now enough talking more story! **

Danny sighed in relief as they landed, he couldn't believe they had actually gotten Appa back. Aang was still hugging the giant fluff ball. Then there was Sokka in the background "I'm telling you we should go to the Earth King, we're on a roll!" he exclaimed.

Sam rolled her eyes "Yeah because clearly one bit of good luck after weeks of effort is a roll" she said sarcastically. Aang landed next to Sokka "I'm with Sokka on this, we should go see the Earth King, after all he's the only chance we have" he said.

Danny sighed and stood with them "As much as I want to leave they are right, we have to talk to the earth king" he said. The girls sighed "If we have to" they all said together. Danny smiled slightly in spite of himself, ignoring a stubborn pain in his side.

_**Line break**_

The group of teens flew on Appa bareback towards the palace "I don't think they're expecting us" Sokka said. Danny glared at him as numerous rocks flew at them. Appa quickly dodged the oncoming attacks and landed.

Guards swiftly rushed them and combined bending attacks quickly clashed and guards swiftly fell to the teens mercy. They made it to a walk way where Toph, Tucker, and Aang used earth bending to stop the projectiles while Danny, Sam, and Katara took down the soldiers with water whips.

Soldiers were easily taken down and they got to the bottom of the stairs where some soldiers tossed giant statues at them. Sokka stared in horror as the boulders headed towards them. His fears were soon erased as Toph and Tucker created an earth done to protect the group.

Katara and Sam then reacted by running out and using the water they shot across a mote and grabbed the soldiers using the water and tossed them into the river. As everyone crossed the bridge Danny and Aang flew over and froze the water.

The group was then pelted by more rocks. Toph and Tucker then went up and lifted their hands and seemed to strain with something. A moment later the stairs that the soldiers had been running down had turned into a giant slide.

Both earth benders proceeded to create a platform to hold the group and carry them up past the falling soldiers. Once at the top they made it into the entrance hall. Instantly everyone but Sokka pursued in a small battle.

Sokka on the other hand went from door to door trying to find the throne room. Quickly he came across two huge doors that made even Appa look small. Sokka smiled "Now those are some impressive doors, they have to lead somewhere" he said.

Quickly he ran up and delivered an impressive kick to the giant doors. His foot made contact with the doors and…He fell to the ground on contact. Danny smirked as he used air bending to throw the doors to the ground.

Swiftly they all piled in and looked in determination at the Earth King and Long Feng who stood next to him. Aang held out his staff "We need to talk to you" he called. Long Feng turned to the king "They're here to overthrow you" he said.

Danny raised an eyebrow "Um hello? We're kids, why would we want to overthrow a powerful king?" he asked. The Earth King turned to Long Feng "He does have a point" he said. Then he turned to the small group "So if you are not here to overthrow me then why have you come?" he asked.

Danny sighed "Please we need to talk to you, just trust us" he said. The Earth King narrowed his eyes "You invade my palace, lay waist to all my guards and you expect me to trust you?" he asked angrily. Toph blankly turned her head a bit "He has a point" she said.

The Earth King closed his eyes "If you are on my side then you will drop your weapons and stand down" he said in anger. Reluctantly the kids exchanged nervous glances before doing so. Tucker chuckled lightly "See? We're friends your earthiness" he said lightly.

Unfortunatly his response was met by weapons that came and attached themselves to the groups hands, therefore handcuffing them. Danny heavily resisted the urge of saying how handcuffing them with rocks was pointless considering there was three earth benders in the group and he could just turn intangible.

Luckily though he was able to avoid it "But we dropped our weapons" Jazz said in annoyance. Sokka nodded "We're on your side!" he said desperately. Long Feng grinned slightly "Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again, and do what you must to keep the Phantom Bender from escaping" he said.

The Earth King's eyes widened in surprise "You're the Avatar?" he asked Sokka. Sam raised an eyebrow "Actually he's just the complaining guy, he's the Avatar" she said as she motioned to Aang. Aang took the cue and bended the rocks off to allow him to wave "Over here" he called.

Long Feng turned to his leader "What does it matter your highness, they are enemies of the state" he said. The Earth King looked away uneasily "Perhaps your right" he muttered. Unfortunatly further chat died as a plain bear went up to Danny and Aang, sniffing the two of them.

Both boys laughed as the bear licked them with a slobbery tongue. The Earth King smiled at the reaction "Well Bosco seems to like them…I'll hear what they have to say" he said in relief.

Danny raised an eyebrow and Aang stepped forward "Well Sir, there is a war going on right now and it has been for a hundred years but Long Feng has kept it secret from you, it's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you" he said.

The Earth King turned to his advisor "Lies" Long Feng hissed. Danny then joined Aang, determination blazing in his eyes "Long Feng didn't want us to tell you so he stole our sky bison to black mail us, and not only that but he has been brainwashing innocent civilians who dare to talk out about the war" he said.

Long Feng turned to his king "Sir they must be lying because I have never seen a sky bison before and personally I thought they were extinct" he said. He Earth King sat down wearily "Your tale is hard to believe, even from an Avatar" he said.

Danny scowled lightly as Long Feng bent down "They are here to over throw you, my agents have been tracking them and they are all just part of a giant conspiracy" he whispered.

Toph rolled her eyes "You know, if your going to talk about us then please do it when we aren't in the same room" she told him in annoyance. Danny then hardened his gaze as the Dai Li began to drag them out of the room.

Suddenly without warning Jazz blew a gust of air lifting up Long Feng's robe to reveal a bite mark from Appa "Appa bit him!" Sokka shouted. Tucker smirked as well "What ever happened to never seen a sky bison?" he asked.

Long Feng scowled as he straightened his robe "That happens to be a very large birth mark, thanks for showing everybody" he said stiffly. Katara grinned "But of course there is" she said easily. In minutes the group had Appa and calmly Aang showed the resemblance between the mark and Appa's teeth.

The Earth King nodded "Yep that pretty much proves it" he said. The kids all let out a cheer "However it doesn't prove this conspiracy theory" he said suspiciously. Simultaneously the group let out frustrated groans "However this does permit looking into" he said.

Warily the kids exchanged looks before shrugging as Long Feng and his agents left the room with hardened glances.

_**Line break**_

The Earth King looked around warily "So this is what a train is like? I never knew that it would be so…public" he said uneasily. Sam raised an eyebrow "You've never been outside the upper ring?" she asked. The Earth King smiled "I've never been outside the palace" he told her.

Sam looked horrified "So you've been living a lie under the false pretenses of your city being fine when it was really spiraling into a depression of the ages as it struggled to maintain the many refugees that inhabit it?" Sam asked in horror.

Danny laughed at the Earth King's strange look "Ignore her, you won't understand a thing she says anyways" he said. The King nodded in hesitation. He smiled slightly as he caught sight of Appa flying alongside them "Now that's the way to travel" he said in excitement.

He then turned to Katara, Sokka, and Toph who were sitting opposite of Danny, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker. Aang was currently flying on Appa, determined not to let the bison out of his sight. Danny would also be but he was still hurt from the last fight with Long Feng "So were are we going?" the king asked.

Jazz looked ahead "To the Dai Li's head quarters beneath Lake Laogai, that's where all the conspiracy took place" she said stiffly. The king also sent a hardened look forward.

_**Line break**_

Toph and Tucker took deep breaths as they rose the platform to reveal nothing but a bunch of dirt "It's gone!" Toph cried out in alarm. Jazz stomped her foot angrily "Not fair, the Dai Li knew we were coming and destroyed the evidence!" she cried out in anger.

Sokka turned to the king "This proves the conspiracy theory even more…right?" he asked weakly. The Earth King glared at them before turning away with his four guards that had accompanied him "Long Feng was right, this was a waist of my time" he said stiffly.

Danny bowed his head in defeat, unable to think of anything else to do. Luckily jazz smiled and airbended herself in front of the king "Sir if you will come with us to the outer wall then we can prove that the secret war is real" she begged.

The Earth King frowned and walked past her "This is a waist of time" he muttered. Katara then smiled "If you come with us then you can ride on Appa" she said tauntingly. Danny looked up hopefully and felt his heart leap at the Earth King's grin.

_**Line break**_

Up in the air the Earth King shouted in a mixture of fear and excitement while his guards just hung on for dear life. Toph smirked "First time flying?" she asked casually. The king smiled at her "It's both thrilling, and terrifying" he shouted above the wind.

Tucker smiled "Yeah, she hates it too" he said easily. The Earth King then frowned "You know, part of me wishes that what your telling me about this war…isn't true" he said uneasily. Aang turned away "I wish it wasn't' he said as Appa neared the wall.

The Earth King looked in confusion at the giant drill "What is that?' he asked. Katara sighed "A giant drill designed to break through your walls" she explained. Danny felt his heart twinge in guilt at the Earth King's expression as they landed.

Blankly the poor king walked over and stared down at it "I can't believe I never knew" he said quietly. The group then turned in alarm as Long Feng and two Dai Li agents came up the wall "I can explain, this is merely a tourist attraction…a construction project" he stated.

Sam glared at him "Then why is there a Fire Nation symbol on your construction project?" she asked sharply. Long Feng smiled "It's imported because you can't trust domestic machinery" he said easily. He then caught sight of the groups stiff glares "You honestly don't believe these children do you?" he asked harshly.

For a moment Danny felt his breath catch in his throat, their entire future with the war depended on this mans choice "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng, I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom" the king said sharply.

The group watched in shock as the agents arrested their leader and began to drag him off "You'll regret this, you need me more than you know!" Long Feng shouted as the men dragged him away. Sokka took that moment to step up "Looks like Long Feng is long gone" he shouted before laughing.

Danny felt a small smirk as he shrunk away from Sam's glare.

_**Line break**_

The group of kids all stood in front of the king "What I thought all this time was a great metropolis was actually a city of fools…which makes me the king of fools" he said. The Earth King lowered his head and hid his eyes from view "We're at war, with the _Fire Nation_" he said sadly in disbelief.

Sokka and jazz stepped forward "Well sir that's why we came to Ba Sing Se, there is a comet coming at the end of summer that will give the fire benders unbelievable strength making them unstoppable" she said distantly.

Sokka nodded "But before that we have a window of opportunity, an eclipse is coming that will leave the fire benders defenseless and that is the day we attack, the day of black sun" he said.

Danny felt the air become deathly quiet as though nobody dared to breath "But that would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se which would leave us vulnerable" he said.

Danny stepped forward "No offence sir but if we hadn't shown up at the right time and stopped that drill your city would have been taken. Your already vulnerable and the Fire Nation knows that. Right now you have to just take the offensive and end this war for good" he said, finality ringing in his tone.

The Earth King remained silent for what seemed like hours as he thought about those words "Very well, you have my support" he said after a while. Danny fell deaf as the others cheered in relief, finally things were going right "Sir we found something that might interest everyone in Long Feng's office" a general replied as he walked up to bow to the king.

The Earth King nodded and motioned for the group to follow the two which they did curiously. In the office they gathered around a small chest and the Earth King frowned "There are secret files of everyone in ba Sing Se, including you kids" the general explained as the king opened it.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he lifted out some scrolls "Toph Bei Fong" he said as he passed it to Sokka who passed it to Toph who passed it to Tucker. Tucker opened the letter and smiled at the blind girl "It says your mom is here in the city and she wants to see you" he told her.

Toph narrowed her eyes "Long Feng intercepted our letters? That's just sad" she said. The Earth King then handed a scroll to Aang "This was attached to the horn of your bison" he said as he handed it to Aang.

Aang opened it curiously and as he read the note his face lit up "There's a man living at the eastern air temple, he says he's a guru" he said excitedly. Another note was then handed to Danny who read it from wide eyes "It's from Clockwork, he can take us to see mom and dad" he told Jazz quietly even though everyone heard it.

Katara and Sokka then exchanged hopeful glances before turning to the king "Is there anything for us by any chance?' she asked. The Earth King shook his head "But there is a message that should interest you" the general said.

With shaky hands Katara grabbed it and read it closely "It says there is a Water Tribe fleet protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay…led by Hakoda! It's dad!" Katara cried out as she read.

_**Line break**_

A little while later the group sat in a circle in front of the fire. The Earth king and general had already left and they were all soaking in the news "I can't believe it, there is a man living at the Eastern air temple who says he's a guru" Aang said in awe.

Jazz raised her hand "What's a guru?" she asked. Aang smiled at her "Some one who is connected with the spirits, he says he can teach me to control the Avatar state" Aang explained. Katara then gripped her letter "and I can't believe we know where dad is" she said distantly.

Danny nodded "To see mom and dad again…it feels like it has been years" he said quietly. Toph nodded "I know what you mean, my mom is here in the city and judging by her letter she finally understands me" she said.

Jazz leaned forward "This is all pretty big news so where do we start?" she asked. Sokka sighed "As much as I hate to say it we need to split up" he said quietly. Danny shot him a crazed look "But we just got the family back when we found Appa! Now you want us to split up?" he asked angrily.

He could tell by Aang's expression that he felt the same way "You need to meet this Guru Aang, if we are going to invade the Fire Nation then you need to be ready" she told him.

Aang looked away and Danny also felt his heart fall "Well if I'm heading to the Eastern Air Temple then Appa and I can drop you off to see your dad" he suggested. Tucker smiled "If it's okay I'd like to go with Toph, seeing as her dad did order a body guard to be near her" he said with a smirk.

Sokka sighed "One of us should stay here and see the Earth King and help with the plans, I guess that's me" he said sullenly. Katara shook her head "I'll stay, you go see dad" she said. Jazz smiled "Is it okay if I go with Sokka?" she asked.

Katara smirked "Well dad should see his girlfriend" she taunted. Sam laughed "Well since Danny's gonna see his parents I'll stay with you Katara, better than heading off with some guys" she teased. Every one laughed at the statement.

_**Line break**_

Later the next day the group stood out in front of Appa. Danny and Sam were standing a little bit farther from everyone else. For a moment they just looked away "Sam/Danny I…" they both said. Both teens laughed "You first" Sam said.

Danny sighed "Sam I just want you to be careful while I'm gone, who knows what trouble you can get yourself into" he teased. Sam rolled her eyes "Funny, I was about to say the same about you" she told him. Danny rolled his eyes and gave Sam a small kiss on the cheek before allowing the rings to flow around his waist as he and Sam walked back over to the others.

Aang raised an eyebrow and Danny shrugged "It's quicker" he explained. Aang nodded in understanding as Sokka tried climbing onto Appa "Attention Aang, there are some female warriors at our gates calling themselves the Kyoshi Warriors" the king called.

Sokka fell down in shock "That's Suki!" he cried out. The Earth King raised an eyebrow "You know them?" he asked. Sam smiled "They are great allies of ours and good friends" she said while Sokka gained an uneasy look.

The Earth king smiled "Then we will welcome them with open arms" he said. Sokka uneasily went up to Sam and Katara "Hey Katara? Sam? Could you keep an eye on Suki for me? She said she was looking for a guy she met in the southern Earth Kingdom so I'm not sure if it's a trap" he said.

Katara and Sam nodded and nervously Sokka climbed up onto Appa. Once he was out of ear shot Katara turned to Sam "Ignore every thing he says?" she asked with a small smirk. Sam nodded.

Danny then gave her one last hug "I'll be back, see you in a week" he said before taking off into the skies at the same time as Appa. Danny sighed as he looked back to see Tucker and Toph already gone "It's only a week" he muttered unsurely, a bad feeling growing in his stomach.

"Only a week…"

_**Line break**_

Toph took a deep breath and Tucker grabbed her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze "It'll be fine" he assured her. Toph smiled and together they both knocked gently on the door. Red flags went up in Tucker's mind as the door swung open at their touch.

Cautiously they made their way inside to a seemingly empty house "Is anyone here?" Toph called. For a moment they stood there listening to the silence.

Suddenly they both felt movement up above and swiftly they tried to dive out of the path as a metal container trapped the two of them "Hey! Who do you think your dealing with!?" Toph called. Tucker gasped as he looked out a crack to see Xin Fu and Master Yu come out of the shadows "One loud mouth little brat who strayed to far from home" he said darkly.

**Xin Fu and Master Yu were actually hired by Toph's own father with orders to bring her back alive. He had told them both he would pay them generously and showing them a giant case of gold. Of course they didn't just go after Toph, there was one time where they attempted to capture Zuko and Iroh but both of them escaped.**


	10. Conflict Comes In Many Forms

**Don't own DP or ATLA. And just for the record, I'm not showing Aang's part but the rest of the parts will be showed since Aang's part is basically the same. And I apologize if it is a bit short but don't worry, the last chapter will so make it worth it!**

Jazz grinned in excitement as Aang had Appa land just outside of the camp. She turned to Sokka "You must be so exited to see your father, I'm just dying to meet him" she said. Sokka however looked positively sick, causing Jazz to wince in sympathy and Aang to chuckle "Nervous?" she asked.

Sokka nodded weakly as him and Jazz climbed off. Jazz turned to Aang "Good luck Aang, see you in a week" she called as Aang took off. She then turned to Sokka who took a deep breath. She took a deep breath as well and squeezed Sokka's hand lightly "Come on" she said gently, leading the young warrior down to the camp.

They reached it quickly and Jazz tightened her hold on Sokka's hand as they entered and the men turned to stare at them. One man came up looking aggressive and for a moment Jazz felt her flight or fight instincts. However that soon vanished as the man held out his hand for Sokka to shake.

Sokka released Jazz's hand for a moment to shake the other mans hand and instantly the tension rose as the people greeted them. Sokka then grabbed Jazz's hand once more as the men directed them towards a large tent that Jazz assumed Hakoda was in.

slowly they walked over their and entered and Jazz saw a large map covering the entire side along with a man with a curious burn along his arm sitting next to a man who bore strong resemblance to Sokka. The scarred man elbowed the chief who looked up in surprise.

His face fell into a gentle grin at the sight of his son "Sokka" he said gently. Sokka smiled and had Jazz step forward as he turned to her "Jazz this is my dad' he introduced.

Then he turned to his dad with a happy smile "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Jazz" he said happily. Hakoda quickly got up and embraced the two teens in a gentle hug.

_**Line break**_

Katara and Sam sat at strict attention in front of the generals, listening to the plan "General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the invasion, in exactly two months we strike" he said, using his earth bending to show the figures on a table.

Unfortunatly it only led to the pieces getting knocked down by Momo. Sam laughed lightly "Or we can send in Momo to do some damage" she stated. The generals however remained silent.

Katara quickly grabbed the scroll "We'll get the Earth King's signature" she said before both girls hightailed it out of their.

_**Line break**_

Danny took a deep breath as paced in the room waiting for Clockwork. After what seemed like hours his ghost sense went off, signaling the Time Master's appearance.

Danny turned to him, his stomach fluttering.

Clockwork smiled "When I take you back to your time you must stay for at least one week, come back before tat and while the ghosts may remain frozen, your house alone will not which leaves your parents free to come into this world and find you, and just so you know I am erasing the effects of your secret being revealed because I have seen the dangers it will bring you" he said.

Danny turned to him "But what of my parents?" he asked. Clockwork frowned "Telling them will be fine but it will have to be later, on your own" he said. Danny smiled nervously and closed his eyes, signifying he was ready.

For a few minutes he felt a dizzy feeling surround him and he drew in his breath. Suddenly it stopped and Danny remained motionless "Danny?" a voice asked. Danny's eyes shot open to reveal his parents, exactly how he had left them who knew how many months ago, only this time they didn't know his secret.

Danny looked down and saw he was in his old clothes. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he looked back at his parents. Suddenly the two adults were shocked as they were engulfed in a huge hug by their son "I missed you so much" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

Both earth benders pouted from the large metal container they were in. Toph suddenly randomly began pounding on the side "Hey let me out, I have to use the bathroom" she cried out. Tucker's heart froze as one of the men went to open the prison.

Unfortunatly the other saw through the trick and Tucker smacked his forehead. Toph began pounding on the side and was answered by a punch to the side "Stop your banging, you may think you're the greatest earth bender in the world but even you can't bend metal" he said.

Toph and Tucker both exchanged startled looks before curiously examining their metal container.

_**Line break**_

Jazz watched curiously as Sokka talked with his father who was filling a sink bomb. Hakoda had easily accepted her and she had easily made herself useful with her ideas and knowledge gained. She turned at the sound of Sokka's laugh and she walked over to him. Sokka smiled but before he could say anything one of the other warriors ran over to them "Hakoda, Fie Nation ships approaching" he told the chief.

Hakoda stood up tall "You men get the rest of these mines loaded on these ships, the rest of you prepare for battle" he said. Jazz and Sokka stood off to the side, not knowing what to do "What do you want us to do dad?" Sokka asked.

Hakoda smiled "I believe you two are acquainted with battle?" he asked. The young couple smiled brightly and did a small salute "We won't let you down sir" Jazz said as she and Sokka rushed off to help.

_**Line break**_

Toph and Tucker continuously pounded on the sides of their metal prison, desperately trying to sense something hidden in the metal. After a while they both directed a fierce attack to the back and both felt the metal bend under their hands as they felt the rock in the metal.

Both teens smiled "You rule" they complimented before proceeding to bend the metal container open. Tucker smiled as he and the blind girl with him leapt from the hole in the back. Tucker could feel Toph take off a bit a ways as he dove into the bushes.

Tucker watched the two men with narrowed eyes as they stopped and walked around to the back "It's a trick, don't fall for it" Master Yu said. Tucker snickered "There is a giant hole in the back!? How is that a trick!?" he shouted.

Tucker then felt Toph come out of hiding "It's not a trick!' she called out. Tucker grinned as he launched the two startled men into the back of the metal container as Toph closed it "We are the two greatest earth benders and don't you two dunder heads forget it!' she called.

Tucker smiled lightly at her as they both took off "Nicely said" he congratulated. Toph merely smiled as they bended their way back to Ba Sing Se, unaware of the trouble beginning to brew.

_**Line break**_

Both water bending girls smiled at the new tea shop. Sam turned to Katara who had Momo on her shoulder "What do you say about a cup of tea?" she asked. Katara nodded in response and they walked up "Table for two please" Katara told the lady.

The lady at the door nodded and went to get a spot when a voice rang out through the shop "Uncle I need two leachy and one jasmine" a voice called out.

Both girls froze in fear as another voice responded "I'm brewing as fast as I can" the voice said. Both girls felt fear clench at them as they saw Zuko and Iroh serving tea to the civilians. Both girls turned soundlessly and took off in the opposite direction heading towards the palace to sound the warning.

Once there they rushed to where Suki and two other Kyoshi warriors were sitting "Suki thank goodness you're here" Katara said in relief.

Sam frowned "We just saw Prince Zuko here in the city" she said strictly. Suki smiled maliciously and Sam felt her heart sink as she stepped into the shadows "So, Zuzu's in the city too?" she asked.

Sam and Katara swiftly bended their water as Ty Lee leapt forward and hit the girls causing them to fall to the ground motionless. Sam angrily glared at the Fire Princess above her "Azula" she hissed. Above them in the rafters Momo let out a small squeak before taking off into the sky and away from the palace.

_**Line break**_

Jazz laughed as some of the men retold the story on how they had beat those fire benders. Sokka sat behind her feeling good natured as well. Unfortunatly the mood was ruined when a giant bison flew to the edge of the camp.

Jazz felt her throat constrict at the sight of Aang's torn expression "This can't be good" she whispered. Aang lowered his head as she and Sokka ran over "Katara and Sam have been kidnapped" Aang said. Unsurely Sokka turned back to his dad "Go" Hakoda said gently.

Sokka nodded and both teens clamored aboard Appa. Aang urged Appa to take to the skies and Jazz shot Sokka a sympathetic look as he turned back to look at the camp one more time before it vanished from sight.

_**Line break**_

Danny took a deep breath, he had managed to sneak a bucket of water into his room for practice with water bending while his parents were busy downstairs. He had discovered to his relief that Clockwork had only unfrozen their house and the three occupants.

Of course his parents were still suspicious of Danny's weird behavior when he had just appeared in their lab five days earlier. Danny sighed as he removed his shirt. He still had a yellowing bruise from Long Feng's attack but it was almost better.

Danny sighed and took a deep breath before causing the water to circle around him in a simple motion. After a while some of the water separated and little orbs of water danced around the room. Sweat beaded Danny's forehead as the motions became more fluid and advanced as bits of air joined to help the waters flow.

Suddenly without warning the water splashed on his floor as he heard a gasp behind him. Slowly Danny turned to see both his parents watching him "What was…" his mom started. Danny winced "I can explain, well actually I can't but…" he stuttered.

Maddie crossed her arms "What were you doing?" she asked sharply. Danny winced "Talking to you?" he asked. Maddie narrowed her eyes "No, with the water?" she asked. Danny shrugged innocently "Defying the laws of physics?" he said.

Jack looked in confusion at the water that now littered the floor "That almost seemed like a ghostly ability, and what's that on your chest?" he asked. Danny winced and turned away "Danny! How did you get hurt, what happened!?" his mother asked.

Danny mentally slapped his forehead as he turned back around "It's nothing" he said. After all she probably wouldn't believe a story of an earth bender attacking him any ways. Maddie crossed her arms "Young man that isn't nothing, and you have been acting strangely all week.

Something is up" she said sharply. Danny shivered, his secret was so toast. Luckily though he was spared further trouble as his ghost sense went off. Unfortunatly that caused him to freeze up even more "What was that?" Jack asked upon seeing the blue mist.

Danny tensed up "If my ghost sense is going off and the ghosts are frozen in time, then that means…" he stopped. Behind him his parents let out a startled gasp "Hello Danny" a voice said.

Danny whirled around in fear to face Clockwork who had materialized in his room "Clockwork? But your not supposed to be here for…" "Another two days, I know" he said warily. Danny felt his muscles become tenser "Is everything alright?" he asked.

His parents watched awestruck as a small portal opened revealing two females "Let us go you evil witch!" Sam called out. Danny felt his heart freeze "_Sam_" he whispered. He turned to Clockwork "What happens if I leave now?" he asked sharply, much to his parents shock and confusion.

The old time master sighed "You have to be a ghost to get there, and your parents remain out side of time therefore allowing them the possibility of joining in the war" he said.

Danny sighed and looked away "Alright, I'll do it. But first…" he quickly side swooped around the ghost and gave his parents a tight hug "Please don't follow me and know that I am the good guy" he said. His parents looked in shock, not quite understanding what was going on.

Danny then turned to face the time master "I'm ready" he said. Danny drew his breath as his Fire nation clothing appeared on him. Annoyed he crossed his arms "Why does it have to be Fire nation? Nobody is trusting me with it on, not even Sokka!" he exclaimed.

Clockwork chuckled "You may find you need it in a little, it's only a matter of time" he said as Danny staff appeared in hand. Danny sighed and then took one last apologetic glance at his parents as the twin rings of light went separate directions on his body.

As soon as he had changed to his ghostly form he ignored his parents cries of alarm as he twirled his staff to open. Danny stared determinedly at the time master "Do what you have to, I'm ready to help Aang and restore balance even at the risk of sounding strangely like Jazz" he said in confusion.

Clockwork smiled and Danny grabbed tight to the staff as clocks swirled around him. Within moments he was free falling above the serpents pass. Danny easily maneuvered himself to use his glider. With a determined expression he set his eyes towards Ba Sing Se "I'm coming Sam" he whispered.

**In this episode Aang actually failed to completely master the Avatar state due to the final step. The final step was to let go of earthly attachments, or in other words he had to get rid of his love for Katara. At first Aang went to do it but was interrupted by the image of Katara's captivity. Scared for her safety Aang left the guru, there fore locking his ability to control the Avatar State and basically preventing him from gaining access to his most powerful weapon.**


	11. The Path Ways Of Destiny

**Don't own DP or ATLA. (In an announcing voice) And now introcucing the final chapter in All Hope fails! But to first makes some announcements, I have had some people say that the gangs trust in Danny was to easy but in reality that isn't true, although it won't really become pronounced till the last book. Also I am posting a sneak peek of the next book as soon as I get five reviews, sorry for asking of them but hey it's a nice way to know that at least five people are ready for the next book! And also I apologize for the length although something tells me you guys may be happy about it.**

**(Klemper comes in and freezes me to a chair while Ember stands in front of me)**

**Ember: Less talk more story!**

**Me: Alright! And here is the last chapter!**

* * *

It had been a night since Aang had picked up Sokka and Jazz. They had flown nonstop through the night and Sokka had been strangely quiet "So what kind of trouble are Sam and Katara in?" Jazz asked. Aang looked away "I don't know, in my vision I just knew they were in trouble, they were both chained up against a wall" he said fearfully.

Sokka snapped his head towards him "It would be nice if your Avatar powers could be a little more specific" he said sharply, his mind thinking to the two girls carefree attitude at the strange Suki. He just knew that's who was behind the trouble.

Jazz looked nervously between the two boys before pointing to the ground "What is that?" she asked randomly. However when she looked down she saw there actually _was _something. A giant could made of dust was moving at fast speeds over the grassy plains.

Aang swiftly had Appa dive down to where Toph and Tucker paid no attention "Need a ride?" Sokka called. Both earth benders gasped in surprise and shock as they went flying forward into the dirt creating a nasty face plant.

The three teens aboard Appa winced "Ouch" Sokka muttered as they landed and the two benders climbed aboard Appa with glares in Tucker's case, narrowed eyes staring lifelessly in Toph's case. Aang then grabbed the reigns "Yip yip" he told the bison.

Appa let out a groan as he took off once more into the air. Once in the air Tucker turned to Aang "So how did it go with the Guru?" he asked. Aang looked away uneasily which caused Jazz to raise an eyebrow "it went great, I completely mastered the Avatar state" he said nervously. Jazz shot him a suspicious look.

_**Line break**_

The small group went straight to the Earth King's palace first thing to find out how Katara and Sam were "Both Katara and Sam are fine, they met with the generals to plan the invasion and since then they have been out with your Kyoshi Warrior friends" the king said easily.

Sokka narrowed his eyes dangerously "You mean she went to hang out with them even though I told her it was a bad idea?" he asked angrily. The confused king shrugged "Trust me, if there were any trouble then Bosco's animal instincts would sense it" he said lightly, motioning to the sleeping bear besides him that had drool dripping from it's mouth.

_**Line break**_

Sam angrily paced the cave Azula had thrown her and Katara into. Katara was busy practicing her bending to help control her nerves, something Sam had taught her. Unfortunatly Sam was thinking on what stupid things Aang and Danny would most likely do.

With a glare she looked to the entrance as a Dai Li agent opened it "You've got company" he barked as he threw a figure in to where he rolled painfully to the bottom. Katara sighed and gently lowered her water "Who is it?" she asked in defeat.

Sam glared at the young man who turned to them in surprise "Zuko" she hissed angrily. Katara whirled around, Anger clear in her eyes as she got ready for an attack.

_**Line break**_

Appa landed right outside the house the teens had been staying in. Desperately the five of them ran inside, hoping to find Suki, Katara, and Sam. They knew there was no way to reach Danny so they knew not to even bother.

Unfortunatly once they were inside Momo went to take refuge on Aang's shoulder. Jazz looked in puzzlement at the frightened lemur "Wasn't he with Sam and Katara?" she asked. Aang paled as Toph felt the ground "There isn't any one else here" she informed them.

Aang's face lost all remaining color "I knew it, they are in trouble!" he said. Sokka grinded his teeth "I knew she shouldn't have trust the 'Kyoshi Warriors' they were probably Fire Nation in disguise!" he said angrily.

Tucker then tapped them on the shoulder "Just for the record, someone is at the door" he said lightly. Toph grinned widely as the person knocked "But he's a really good friend of ours!" she said, rushing to the door.

Both her and Tucker smiled widely as Toph opened the door to reveal an elder man standing there "Glad to see your okay" Tucker said as the others recoiled back from him. The old man bowed his head "I need your help" Iroh told them.

Aang was the first to break out of shock "You two know him!?" he asked. Tucker smiled sheepishly "We met him in the woods, we knocked him down but then he gave us some tea and really good advice" he said, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Iroh sighed and entered, Sokka, jazz, and Aang recoiling in shock. Iroh then turned to them, his eyes desperate "Princess Azula is here in ba Sing Se" he said. Sokka's face hardened "She must have pretended to be a Kyoshi warrior and then captured Katara and Sam" he told Aang.

Iroh sighed "she has captured my nephew as well" he said distantly. Aang looked at Jazz who looked troubled "Then we will work together, to save Katara, Sam, and Zuko" he said stiffly, clearly not happy about it.

Jazz shook her head "Okay I know I don't usually get lost easily but you seem to have lost me at Zuko" she said roughly. Iroh sighed "I understand how you may feel about my nephew but please believe me that I have been trying my hardest to make him realize that his father has taken the wrong path and that he must help you" he said.

Sokka looked at Jazz carefully, he was on her side "As much as I would love to agree with you we need to remember, Katara and Sam are in trouble, all of Ba Sing Se is in trouble and despite how sick it makes me…working together is our only chance" he told her bitterly.

Jazz looked away before nodding. Iroh smiled gently "I brought along some one who can help" Iroh told them. As one they all went outside and Toph roughly bended the Dai Li agent so he was in a standing position.

Sokka pointed a weapon at him as Tucker removed his gag "Where are they keeping my sister? And Sam" he said, adding Sam as an after thought. The man gulped nervously "Azula has them deep beneath the palace, in the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se" he said nervously.

The teens shot him a glare before they ran to Appa, iroh following after with determination in his stride.

_**Line break**_

Angrily Katara and Sam watched as Zuko went to a side wall in silence, avoiding their gazes "Why did they bring you here?" Sam demanded.

Katara put her hands on her hips, her face sarcastic "Let me guess when Aang and Danny show up to rescue us then you'll be there to grab them and finally have them in your little Fire Nation crutches" she said darkly.

Sam saw Zuko wince but thought nothing of it "You're a terrible person you know that!? Always following us, hunting the Avatar, trying to capture the worlds last hope for peace!?" Katara ranted. Sam agreed "What can you expect? He's the Fire Lord's son, spreading war, violence and hatred is in his blood" she told the other water bender, venom dripping from her voice.

This time Zuko's head snapped towards the two of them, anger blazing in them "You don't know what your talking about" he said roughly.

Katara stared in shock while Sam resisted the urge to attack "I don't!? How _dare you_! You have no idea what this war has put us through personally! If it weren't for this stupid war I would be happy back home with Danny!" she shrieked angrily.

Katara also looked angrily at the young prince "And I lost my mother to this war, don't tell us we don't know what we are talking about" she said harshly. Sam then watched in surprise as Katara sank to her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes "That's one thing we have in common" Zuko said distantly.

Both girls paused in surprise to see him looking at them in sympathy.

_**Line break**_

Danny swooped down to their house on silent wings as his glider carried him, he had already reverted back to Fenton form and planned to stay that way, the less the Fire Nation knew of Danny Phantom the better. But to his surprise a Dai Li agent with a scar across his eye was tied up in front of the home.

Danny swooped down to go in front of him, much to the mans shock "Where is Sam?" he asked angrily. The man shook "I already told your friends, find out from them" he said harshly though he shook in fear. Danny lit a fire in his palm "Fire can be a dangerous element when tampered with, it can also prove deadly if it got…out of control" he said, the flame growing larger.

The man looked in fear at him "Your friends went after them, princess Azula captured your two friends and prince Zuko and trapped them deep beneath the palace in the old catacombs of Ba Sing Se" he said quickly, sweat dripping down his forehead.

Danny grinned evilly and bent the flame towards the man who shouted in fear and closed his eyes. The man felt the heat of the fire lick his skin and he thought his life would end. But as suddenly as it came…it stopped.

Slowly the man opened his eyes to see Danny no where in sight, and him free "Not all fire benders are evil, and fire isn't such a dangerous element if used by the wrong people" Danny's voice said before the agent felt a breeze.

_**Line break**_

Toph grinned in satisfaction as she felt the ground "Well what do you know, there is a hidden city" she said. Tucker nodded gravely "But it's deep" he said as he created the beginning of the hole.

Jazz sighed "We should probably split up, Aang and Iroh will go look for katara, Sam, and the angry jerk while the rest of us will go warn the king" she said. The others nodded and split up. Later down in the tunnel Aang had gotten them about a half a mile in when he broke the silence "So, Toph thinks you give good advice…and great at" he said lightly.

Iroh laughed, the fire he held in his hand as a light dancing with the laughter "The key to both is proper aging, what's on your mind?" he asked casually.

Aang sighed "Two things, first is I'm not sure if I made the right choice trusting Danny, he has so much to hide and sometimes I think that he could be more dangerous than me" he said nervously. Iroh remained silent "And the other thing is I went to this guru who was supposed to teach me this great power but to do it I had to give up some one I love, and I just couldn't" he said as he earth bended the tunnel a bit longer.

Iroh sighed "First off you have a very good friend in Danny, many people have secrets, even the best people have a dark secret but some people realize their mistakes and join the right side" he said. Aang looked away "And second off you were wise to choose happiness over power, not very many people do" he said.

Aang sighed "But what if without the Avatar state I'm not powerful enough and can't beat Azula?" Aang whispered, showing how deep those fears were.

Iroh shook his head "I don't know the answer, sometimes life is merely like this dark tunnel, you just have to keep moving and you will find yourself in a better place" he said as Aang earth bended a small part of the tunnel out to a cavern that sparkled with giant green crystals that cast a beautiful glow to the ground and stream that ran peacefully through it.

_**Line break**_

The small group of four reached the top of the steps hesitantly. Sokka grinned widely at the sight of one of the generals.

However before he could go towards him Jazz pulled him and the other two behind a pillar as two Dai Li agents cuffed the general and brought him to his knees, another agents dropping in front of him "What is going on!?" the general demanded.

The agent in front of him glared at the man "You are under house arrest" he said. The teens exchanged nervous glances at the exchange "Not good" Tucker whispered.

_**Line break**_

The four teens rushed into the room, relieved to see the Earth King and two Kyoshi Warriors standing near him "Thank goodness we're in time" Jazz said. The Earth King raised an eyebrow "In time for what?" he asked.

One of the warriors flipped over to Sokka "Yeah what are you in time for? Cutie" she said flirtingly. Sokka snarled and swung a weapon at the girl who dodged in shock while Jazz joined him as Tucker and Jazz engaged the other in battle "These are imposters" Sokka shouted angrily.

The two girls put up a fight, at least the second one did. The other one kept trying to hit Sokka with jabs but he kept avoiding them "Oh look, we're dancing" she said flirtingly. Jazz growled and knocked her off her feet with an air blast "Not if I can help it" she said angrily.

The girl folded her arms "And why can't I dance with him?" she pouted. Jazz glared at her "Because that's my boyfriend" she said. The other girls eyes widened in surprise but before she could say anything a voice called out from across the throne room "This fight is over" a girl said.

All four looked in dismay to see Azula holding a blue flame near the Earth King's neck. In defeat the four teens held up their arms, allowing Ty lee to jab them and render them defenseless.

Several Dai Li agents then fell from no where to take the motionless teens and king to some prisons, much to Azula's pleasure. And even Momo was caught and taken with them.

_**Line break**_

In the crystal catacombs both girls exchanged guilty glances at the prince who had stood and was studying a random crystal fiercely "We're sorry we yelled at you before" Sam said sadly. Zuko looked away "It doesn't matter" he said quietly, turning away from the crystal with a sigh.

Katara winced "It's just that for so long when we imagine the face of the enemy…it's usually your face" she said distantly. Zuko closed his eyes "My face…" he whispered, touching his scar. Sam winced "That's not what we meant" she said quickly.

Zuko sighed and lowered his hand "It's okay, I use to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince who was cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately I've realized I'm free to choose my own destiny, even if I'll never be free from my mark" he said sadly.

Sam looked uneasily at katara "Maybe you could be free of it, I have healing abilities as does Katara" she said, much to the two others surprise "It's a scar, it can't be healed" Zuko said roughly. Sam sighed and pulled out two vials on a necklace "This is special water a spirit gave me, he said it comes from a spiritual oasis at the north pole and contains special properties, I don't know if it would work but…" she trailed off.

Zuko closed his eyes as she approached and hesitantly Sam put her pale hand to his scar as though studying it.

For a few minutes tension built as Katara watched the two frozen figures intensely. Unfortunatly the moment was ruined as a wall burst out and Aang entered, with Iroh close behind. Katara let out a happy gasp as did Sam "Aang!" both girls cried out.

What they didn't see was the shadowy form that entered behind them.

_**Line break**_

Danny swooped down in front of the palace and saw a trail had already been created. Danny narrowed his eyes and turned invisible as he flew down, having turned back into Fenton. His glider silently glided down till he reached a crystal cavern that held breath taking beauty.

He then noticed a side cave and on silent wings he turned and glided down to it. Once inside he saw Iroh, Zuko, Aang, Sam, and Katara. Curious Danny stayed invisible "Uncle, what are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asked.

Danny winced at Aang's glare "Saving you, that's what" he said harshly. Zuko tried to lounge but was stopped by his uncle "You go on ahead and find your friends" he said. Danny watched as Aang, Katara, and Sam left hesitantly.

For a moment Danny was tempted to follow but he figured maybe he might just stay and watch "Why did you help them?" Zuko asked, his voice holding betrayal.

Iroh sighed "Zuko please, your father may have given you the destiny to capture the Avatar and you want revenge on the Phantom Bender but I am asking you to look inward. You have come to the crossroads of your destiny and you must choose sides, you must choose _good_" Iroh pleaded.

Zuko stood silent for a moment as silence descended on the three. Unfortunatly the silence was interrupted as Iroh was captured in crystals. Danny's eyes flashed green in anger as Azula stepped out with two Dai Li agents behind her "Well, well, looks like uncle is a bigger traitor than I thought" she said easily.

Zuko snarled "Let him go" he said quietly. Azula motioned the agents to leave as she approached Zuko who remained un captured.

Danny watched the scene with careful precision "Please Zuzu I need you, I have plotted every single move of this glorious day but without my own brother to protect me, I don't think I can win" she said, her voice sounding small.

Danny clenched his fists at the hidden tone betrayed displaying it was an act. Zuko stayed silent as Azula calmly walked down the tunnel and away from him. Danny sighed silently as Zuko thought for a moment. Danny watched as he took a step towards his uncle before hesitating "I'll help" Danny said quietly.

Zuko twirled around with wide eyes to see Danny standing there, now visible "How long have you…" he trailed off. Danny simply walked over and touched the crystals and turned them intangible. He then turned to Iroh "Please Iroh, if anything happens just stay out of the fight so you don't get hurt" he teased in annoyance, the last battle together still ringing in his mind along with what could have happened.

He then turned to Zuko "And please Zuko I am begging you, your sister is evil and uncaring and I honestly don't thinks she cares about what happens and it is up to you to stop her because I don't think that even if our entire team got together we could beat her" he said.

Then his face fell farther "And as much as I don't want to admit it, your more of a threat than her but personally, I think you would make a far better friend than an enemy" he said quietly before heading down the tunnel after his friends.

However a surprised shout from Zuko made him stop "Why did you help, the Avatar made it clear he hates me" he said unsurely.

Danny rolled his eyes "Aang is just a kid, sure he is techniquelly a hundred and twelve years old he was in suspended animation for a hundred years, he's just a kid unsure of what goes on around him and to be honest I think that besides me he's the only other one who you can easily gain their trust" he said lightly before rushing towards the battle field before Zuko or Iroh could say one more word.

He hurried out into the cavern and saw that Katara, Sam, and Aang had already cornered Azula. Danny smirked as he launched a fire blast in between them. They all glanced and smiled happily to see Danny "Danny!" Sam called happily.

Danny smirked "Tried to start without me?" he asked as he joined them. Azula shot them a glare as yet another blast of fire erupted between them. Danny felt his heart drop as Zuko approached "Please" Danny whispered.

But to his dismay Zuko stood in between them and his sister "You guys claim to be the good guys but what is so fair about a four on one fight?" he asked angrily. Danny winced "He has a good point" he said. Unfortunatly further talking was interrupted as about a hundred Dai Li agents dropped from the roof, surrounding them.

Danny let out a snarl as he bent the air into a blast that the agents avoided. Aang went straight to battling Azula and Zuko seemed to disappear in the chaos. Danny caught two flashes of blue as Katara and Sam created two back to back octopuses to attack.

Danny then launched a combination of fire and air at an agent who tried to attack him. However another side attack forced him to stop and defend himself with an ice shield from the stream. Danny then created an ice dome and launched various ice missiles at the agents.

With smooth movements the agents created a giant rock wall around Danny that he airbended out of. With a deep breath Danny flew to the top of the ceiling at the same time that Aang was tossed up. With a nod both boys jumped from rock to rock, a maneuver Aang had done back at Bumi's the first time.

Azula and the many agents attacked the two boys fiercely but they managed to dodge all the attacks for a while. However the four teens soon began to tire slightly and began to get clumsy. Azula took advantage and shot a fire ball that knocked out Sam and Katara.

Angrily Danny and Aang leapt down and went to attack but before they could get to far the Dai Li agent launched an attack that launched both battered boys to the ground. Danny let out a groan as he and Aang unsteadily got to their feet as Katara and Sam weakly stirred, groggily getting a poorly formed octopus around them.

Aang then looked fearfully at Katara before looking away "I'm sorry" he whispered as he turned and bent a crystal shield over himself. Danny watched in puzzlement, vaguely noticing Zuko watching from the side. Danny then had a bad feeling when he could not locate Azula.

But he was prevented from doing a thing as the crystals burst open and Aang began rising in the Avatar state. Danny felt his heart freeze as thunder shook the cave with a flash that nearly blinded him. He let out a startled cry as Aang began to fall to the ground from where Azula had struck him with lightning.

Danny swiftly went up using his water bending but another clap of thunder blast through the cave and Danny could feel himself writhing as the lightning made contact with him before he succumbed to the black that promised to stop the pain.

_**Line break**_

Sam let out a strangled cry as she and katara created a giant wave that rushed forward as Sam caught Danny and Katara caught Aang.

Both teens were unconscious and smoke rose of their bodies as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air.

With heavy hearts the two girls looked up as the agents and Azula surrounded them, evil looks clear on their faces.

_**Line break**_

Jazz sighed as the Dai Li agents rushed out of the prison, leaving the halls clear "Coast is clear" she informed Tucker and Toph.

Both earth benders smirked as they walked up and easily bended the metal door off their hinges.

Sokka grinned as he grabbed Jazz's hand "Lets go" he said victoriously.

Toph then grabbed the startled Earth king "I'm not leaving without Bosco!" he called.

Line break

Tucker almost laughed at as they entered the throne room to see Ty Lee trying to teach Bosco to walk on his front legs, with zero success.

Toph quickly bent the acrobats legs so they were trapped in the dirt "Your right, that is a good trick" Jazz said tauntingly.

They then turned to Mai who sat calmly on the steps, all of them with a different weapon raised "Just take the stupid bear" she said casually, twirling a dagger in her hands.

The teens exchanged startled looks as the Earth King hugged his animal companion "Bosco!" he called out.

Bosco roared happily in response.

_**Line break**_

Both Sam and Katara winced as the benders neared them. However their approach was halted by a fire blast that appeared between them and their would be attackers.

Both girls looked up and felt their hope surge as Iroh leapt in front of them and began to attack their attackers "You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he shouted. Both girls nodded blankly and grabbed their injured friends before limping over to the water fall that fed the stream.

Both girls swiftly bended themselves and their unconscious companions out of the cavern, hoping everything would be okay and that their friends would not die.

As soon as they were out of sight Iroh promptly gave up fighting and calmly surrendered himself while shooting a disappointed look at his nephew who had approached Azula, confusion clear on his face.

_**Line break**_

That night the group, plus the Earth King and Bosco, were all on Appa as they fled away from Ba Sing Se. Up front Katara and Sam were holding Danny and Aang. Sam bended some special water she had gathered from Clockwork when he first brought her here.

She had kept it secret the entire time. She gave the other vial of it to Katara and each of the girls lifted their companions forward as they bended the water into their fatal injuries. For a moment the water just vanished into their skin before nothing happened.

Sam felt tears running down her face and for once it didn't bother her as everything grew quiet as the boys remained lifeless, and didn't even breathe...

Suddenly the group nearly laughed in joy as both boys groaned. Katara and Sam hugged their fallen friends as they once more fell unconscious.

The Earth King then took to take one last look at his city as they flew away "The Earth Kingdom…has fallen" he said quietly as they flew into the night sky, chills descending on all of them…

_**Line break**_

Valerie calmly packed a small travel sack. She had been helping the village by steadily taking down the factory but now the army knew about her doings. Valerie splattered some false blood all over the cabin to make it appear as though she would be dead, though she knew it would break Danny's heart.

But she knew she couldn't stay here if the army was heading to arrest her. She was just thankful she had only gone by the Red Huntress here and kept her face hidden. Valerie steadily threw up her cloak and climbed out her back window just as the soldiers ran in the front.

She paused under the window "Looks like some one already got her, but now she's dead and can't bother us" he said. Valerie heard the other guard snort "Must be a good night, did you hear that the Avatar and Phantom bender were both killed in Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

Valerie's mind went numb "Danny" she whispered, tears forming at her eyes. Swiftly she took off into the night because even if she stayed, not even Danny would be able to rescue her from the desolation. Instead Valerie set her eyes on a new target, the Fire Nation capitol.

It is there she will try to help Danny even if he was gone because while the Red Huntress may be dead, hopefully Valerie Grey could make a difference. That is if she could even manage to get into the arms and being someone she swore to give up…

_**Line break**_

Two frantic parents rushed about their lab grabbing many different devices. They knew what they had to do, they had to get to their children. Sure Danny told them not to but since when does a parent listen to their children? Both parents froze as a small ghost alarm went off "I'm behind you" a voice said.

Both Fenton's whipped around and saw the time master. Maddie glared "_You_, you're the reason our son isn't here! Or our daughter!" she said angrily. Clockwork sighed "Your son is a friend of mine ever since I helped save the lives of those he loves" the ghost said.

Both adults stayed silent, watching Clockwork closely. The time master sighed "I understand you intend to help Danny, I wish to help make that possible" he said. Jack raised an eyebrow "Why?" he asked in confusion.

Clockwork smiled "Because I control time and I see every twist and turn the future may or may not take and I know that Danny will have a better chance at surviving that war if you, his parents, were there to help" he said. Jack and Maddie exchanged wary glances before their shoulders lowered in defeat "What do we do?" Maddie asked in defeat.

The old ghost smiled "Grab your devices that can affect people" he said. Hesitantly the couple did "Do we have to harm people?" Maddie asked. Clockwork sighed "This is a war, you will have to take what ever necessary.

And also bring your stuff for your ghost shield" he said. The pair did as told and walked up to the ghost, their arms laden with equipment. Clockwork smiled and instantly the three were surrounded by clocks. Both parents gasped as they arrived outside of a huge spiraling temple "Wait, where's Danny? And Jazz?" Maddie asked.

Clockwork shook his head "Your help will be needed here until the time is right. Until then you are to help the people here build a shield that could even deflect bombs. And also, don't tell anyone your Danny or Jazz's parents, also until the time is right. If any one asks you are from the distant city of Omashu but you had to leave when the Fire Nation took over" he said.

Maddie couldn't help but roll her eyes despite it being such a childish act "Anything else?" she muttered. The ghost smiled in amusement and waved a hand in front of the two adults causing various images and lots of knowledge to pass through their minds "Headache" Jack mumbled.

Maddie then looked down and saw with a start her clothing had been changed to a dark blue flowing material that formed tight yet flexible pants along with a sky blue long sleeve tight fitting top and a staff similar to Danny's on the top of her pile.

Jack on the other hand had forest green pants and a sea green top and both outfits reminded them heavily of hazmat "What is all this?" Jack asked in confusion.

Clockwork frowned "The images you saw were bending forms. Maddie, you are now an airbender, graceful and calm with a collected wit. Jack, you are now an earth bender, stubborn and quick witted in a fight" he explained. Jack smirked "I'm stubborn" he said proudly.

The ghost chuckled "Good luck Jack and Maddie" he said before vanishing. The couple exchanged startled looks before turning to the temple "Lets do this, for our children" Maddie said. Jack nodded and together the two worked on making their way up the hill to the temple…

**You know, I am going to continue these fact things in the next book to, they are so fun! Anyways. Originally Katara was given the water by the master and teacher in the Northern Water Tribe. At first he refused to teach Katara until it was revealed that he was engaged to her grandmother in an arranged marriage. Not wanting to take those responsibilities Kanna, or Katara's grandmother, fled. Paku, the master, then agreed to teach katara and she ended up becoming his best, and a fully qualified master. The water was a special spiritual oasis that was surrounded by green grass despite it being in the middle of the north pole.**


	12. Exclusive Book 3 Sneak Peek!

**I have been thinking long and hard about doing a sneak peak of book three and was not sure how to do it but I decided I am going to do it the same way they did for the actual show and showing only a sentence or two per scene that can get everyone's blood pumping. Don't own DP or ATLA. And yes it's the scenes from the real trailer but they are distorted to fit this fic. And yes I know everyone hates this every sentence break thing but every sentence gap is the change between a new scene because that would be way to many line breaks! And you guys got off lucky, I only got four reviews but I'm giving you the preview anyway. And this time I have it set to accept anonymous reviews, I didn't realize it was off so anonyomous people feel free to review!**

Zuko stood on a ship, staring at the moon as though it held a secret from him. Behind him approached a young girl in a black outfit, a small item in her hand that flashed in the moonlight.

Danny groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, pain coursing through his body. Everything looked blurry but as soon as his eyes cleared he saw something that made the pain hit him all the worse, he was surrounded by Fire Nation posters.

Sam and Katara gently moved the water on both boys backs were identical wounds lay on each of them. The water leaving which caused a small flash.

Zuko sighed as he watched the sunset, a strange young girl sitting besides him, both with tears running down their cheeks.

Zuko bowed before the Fire Lord who watched from besides a fire. The young girl was standing in front of the Fire Lord looking nervous.

Zuko walked uneasily onto a platform with that strange girl trailing behind him. He looked like a true Fire nation prince now, all except his hesitant and confused expression, the girl also stood looking like true Fire Nation royalty but with the same unsure expression.

Danny glared at Sam while Aang faced away from her and Katara "I've always known I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now I know I have to do it alone with only Danny" Aang said harshly.

Zuko looked angrily at his uncle "You brought this on yourself you know, you should have left when you had the chance, not be a traitor" Zuko told him angrily. Iroh simply sat there ignoring him.

Zuko grabbed his twin swords off his bed and strapped that and a travel pack on before turning to face the mysterious young woman who stood at attention. With determined smiles they both put their hoods on as they turned to leave.

Sokka pointed a strange black sword forward, a wolf like helmet on his head as he gripped some rope on some unseen object, Jazz sitting behind him with her hair blowing freely with a few streaks of black running through her hair and a slightly modified silver version of her normal outfit on "Charge!" both shouted fiercely.

Aang and Danny fell downwards through the sky. Aang swiftly turned to demolish a rock in order to impact his landing while Danny used his air bending to do so.

A strange fire bender bended a huge flame at three figures that calmly watched the approaching flame as though it were nothing.

Four figures stood on top of a volcano that had smoke billowing from the top making the air thick and making the four figures hazy.

Zuko angrily launched a blast that hit an unknown object, the girl glaring at him angrily.

Danny let out a startled gasp as clocks surrounded him, taking him on a trip through time.

Zuko grabbed a man and hoisted him up to the wall while the other girl drew back her hand, a flame igniting in her hand in a dangerous way.

Two men and one girl opened their eyes to reveal a strange glow as everything around them flashed a brilliant white.

Hakoda's ships steadily sailed out of the dense fog around them, as Danny shivered in nervous anticipation.

Aang and Danny simultaneously blew a man off away from them from where they remained hidden out of sight.

Three tanks moved forward as fire rained down on them, inside one of them was Teo looking fiercely ahead.

A blue fire ball exploded in the distance as Sokka and Jazz shielded their eyes from the light.

Both Aang and Danny floated next to each other on driftwood as they surfed on a giant wave, their clothes tattered and frayed.

Danny snarled angrily as he turned to a startled and fearful Sam "I will never turn my back on my friends!" he shouted angrily.

Katara and Sam bent a huge wall of water that rose above them in a great sheet of water.

Aang, Jazz, and Toph rushed forward in anger to attack some unknown source.

Strange black haired blue eyed female angrily blue a breath of air at some unknown object, launching her back in the sky.

Aang, Jazz, and Sokka went flying back as Tucker and Toph rolled to their feet to launch an attack.

Azula leapt over her chair to avoid the air blast sent by Aang as he ran to her, trying to hit her again.

Both Aang and Danny exchanged helpless looks as lightning flashed through the sky, lighting up their wet faces in the rain.

Sokka fiercely tried to attack a man with a strange black sword before dodging a stab himself.

Sokka held onto Appa's horn that was the only thing uncovered by armor as he cut off a weapon like thing that stuck out of a strange tower.

Sam swiftly ran out of hiding to bend a huge blast of water to some figure that stood on a cliff watching them.

Sokka burst down a door and both Sam and Katara ran after him, freezing unknown opponents.

A strange man chopped his way through dense bamboo as he chased after a young teen.

A truck filled with barrels of some unknown substance slowly ambled into a wall and exploded on contact.

Katara and Sam were on Appa as he flew in between two red war balloons like the ones at the Northern Air temple as both girls ran their water through to slice them open.

Aang, Danny, and Jazz exchanged sad looks as they stuck their mangled gliders into the ground that glowed red.

Three figures stood near each other as they each released all four elements in one attack, showing that the three of them were Avatars.

Aang, Danny, and Jazz stood at the top of a cliff over looking a city. They then opened their gliders, blue for Aang, golden for Jazz, and black and white swirls for Danny as they each took off in different directions.

_Book 3, The Beginning Of The End, to be released sometime in the future…_


End file.
